The Light that Shadows in the Night
by RandomHeroX
Summary: With storms blanketing the streets of Vale, Yang has been confined to her dorm room and her dreary thoughts about the holiday season surrounding her with all that's happened during the semester. Unable to break from the gloom of being alone on Hanukkah, she found herself needing someone to talk to, not knowing it would be the person who was the source of her melancholy. College AU
1. There's Still a Chance That Something is

This goes out to every Jewish kid that ever felt lonely or lost around the holidays when they were a kid. So, because there's a million Christmas stories, I went with something I felt I should write for the little RandomHeroX who wanted a Hanukkah story when he was young. Just as there is many ways to spell Hanukkah/Chanukah/Hanukah, there's also different meanings that the holiday can represent. The way it's told here by my rabbi always radiated more with me than other interpretations. Not to knock the others, but this is the one specifically I chose and I hope you like it. Also, again thank Bakki for the sexy (but also misleading) art for the cover. I like it, so I don't care how shoddy it is. Finally, be sure to hit the follow button because this may say complete and it is intended to be a one-shot, but maybe next year I'll do White Rose or Arkos or Roman X Neo (I don't ship, just throwing it out there). Done rambling, so have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah.

There's Still a Chance that Something is Out There

The sun was setting on the college town of Vale. A small pocket of storms had been intermittently passing through, leaving the town with a blanket of snow that had kept some of the students from leaving for winter break. Yang was one of those students. The term ended a few days ago, but due to weather conditions, she was finding it hard to get home with a motorcycle that doesn't have snow tires. The blonde cursed herself over and over on the amount of times she went out to party, tallying up the dollars in her head that would have easily bought her two sets.

With being stuck in the dorm room the only option, Yang patiently waited around her laptop for her father to video call her, sunset being only minutes away and the lighting of the menorah approaching. Technology was a wonderful thing, the blonde thankful that she was able to at least keep some of the tradition of the holiday alive with a couple webcams and a stable internet connection. Yang was tossing a ball in the air to keep her spirit alive and her mind distracted. Being the only one in the dorm left her with her thoughts that were only depressing her.

Before she let the feelings multiply, the unmistakable sound of her dad calling was ringing through the speakers. Yang accepted the call, only to reveal a very big nostril and dark gray eyeball staring back at her on the screen. "Is this thing on?" he asked, not knowing Yang was already on speaker.

"Dad, we've been over this. Arm's length, not elbow length and you hit the volume buttons again which zoomed in the camera. This is night number six. I shouldn't have had to clarify it again," Yang droned out. She was happy to see her dad, but repetitive instruction with technology was something she could live without. Her father was more competent than he seemed, fixing the settings with ease.

"Have a little more patience with your dad. I just got this thing on Black Friday and finally found a reason to use it thanks to your sister's quick thinking," her father responded, stopping as he was panning the camera as if it would move Yang's webcam to scan the room. "Where's Ruby?"

"You can blame this one on me this time, Dad. Ruby went with Weiss a little earlier during a break in the storm and were able to catch flights back to Weiss' house. She wanted to stay the rest of the nights to see if I could drive her home, but I told her to that she should go. We were going to miss Hanukkah anyhow with Signal having its finals week now," Yang explained, not entirely happy with the decision. Ruby didn't necessarily want to miss out on the holiday, their religion a sliver of connection with their Mom. The blonde knew the circumstances and didn't want her sister missing out on more of the break by being stuck in the prison that was their dorm room while the storms were hitting the town. Yang had taken a liking to Weiss and coming home to meet her parents was a big deal for Ruby. Yang said she could join the lighting if she was home, but it seemed the best plans of mice and men were going awry. She made a tough call at the time, thinking her father was going to chew her out, but his reaction was better than the blonde expected.

The man pinched the bridge of him nose, letting out a deep sigh. "I want to be mad at you, but you made the right call. I'm stuck in the office here anyhow because the dean wasn't going to give me more time off when the break is around the corner. I have to drive back after this so I can grade the last minute papers some of the students turned in. Wouldn't exactly have been a family affair if I'm gone through the holiday."

"Thanks Dad," Yang replied, the blonde looking over to the clock and noticing the time was stretching too close for formalities. "I guess we can't wait for Ruby. Start the prayers and we'll see if we can get her tomorrow."

"I'm on it," her father hurriedly said, propping the tablet up on the sofa next to the fireplace. As her dad was getting the lighter, the familiar jangles of Zwei's dog tags were creeping up on the microphone, the curious hound furiously sniffling the tablet.

"Aww. I miss you so much, Zwei. Who's my fat little pup? You are." Yang's voice upticked as she praised her dog, Zwei holding his tongue out and panting loudly as he was being acknowledged.

"He is fat. I'm putting him on a diet," her dad shouted from the distance. He rushed onto the screen, placing the menorah and the respective candles in their place. On the mantle there was a picture of their family before their mom passed. Yang was not the most strict of following Jewish customs, but like her dad, she did the big traditions in memory of their mom. Her faith mattered to her and after she died, her dad tried his best to keep her memory alive. Hanukkah, Passover and a few of mom's quirks were always celebrated because the love they all had for her couldn't be extinguished.

"You stay here, Zwei. You're part of this family too. I'm going to light the shamash," her dad announced, flicking the flint to get the middle candle lit. "I'll let you start the prayers today, Yang."

The blonde took a deep breath and began, "Baruch Atah Adonai..."Her dad began shortly after while lighting each candle from the newest and down the right to the oldest candle. Yang always had to hold a smirk whenever her dad spoke Hebrew. He learned all of this later in life when he met their mom, so his pronunciation was always a bit off, his native tongue not used to the syllables of the Jewish language, but endearing as he chanted it. "...Amen."

"Amen," he concluded, both taking a moment of silence as they admired the mostly lit menorah. "Well, I hate cutting it short, Kiddo, but duty calls. I ought to go make dinner and I'm sure you're dying to get some food as well."

"I am. I'll see you tomorrow. Dad, ani ohevet otchah," Yang said, proud that she was able to retain some of the phrases of her upbringing.

"I was always bad at repeating that back to your mother so I'll say it in English. I love you too, Yang. Till tomorrow," her dad concluded, ending the call. Yang closed the laptop and slung a brown coat over her beige long sleeve, accenting it with an orange scarf. After tucking in her jeans into her boots, she left into the cold, dark streets of the campus.

Yang usually dressed lighter, her body luckily being a generator of immense heat, but the last thing she wanted was a cold on the drive back home on Bumblebee. The university town center was just a hop, skip and a jump away from the dorm and had a wide selection of food, each store having a unique spin to their flavor of cuisine, but walking down the main streets had the blonde's appetite shrinking. Each store front, every bush and street lamp was decorated for the season. Yang was flashed back to when she was a child asking, where is the Star of David? Where is the menorah in the windows? Where do I fit in with all of this? As she grew up, she assimilated with the Christmas culture, her growing used to just not seeing anyone celebrate Hanukkah, but this particular season got her down. Without Ruby, being away from home, and going back to an empty dorm room had her drudging up the old pains of youth. With all that had been pushing on Yang the past few months, unlike the pure oil of the Hanukkah miracle, she didn't think her mood would last another day. For the first time in a long time, she felt lonely.

Yang didn't know what she wanted and went with for a cheap meal of a cheeseburger and animal style fries. Wanting to hide her lonesomeness from the world, she got the bag to-go and hoofed it back to the dorm room. The blonde was proud that she was still able to run that fast to keep the meal warm under the coat, quietly humming an Achieve Men song to keep her spirits from sinking too much as she unlocked her door. Much to her surprise, she was startled to see her bunk mate, Blake, who was as surprised to see her, sitting on the bed with a book buried in her face.

Although Yang was destitute, the last person she would have wanted on the list of people to aid in that would have been Blake. She was a source of Yang's problems over the past few months. Yang and Blake were great friends from the beginning, the bookworm taking a liking to her since she and her set up the bunk beds. Before fall came into full swing, Blake had broken up with her high-school sweetheart of two years, leaving a pretty, damaged girl who needed cheering up. As Yang was healing the wounded heart, she grew quite fond of her dorm mate, fond enough to one day slip and not play it close to the vest with what was supposed to be innocent teasing. The tease came out as a flirt and Blake responded negatively, saying that she's still in a mourning period and she hadn't considered Yang anymore than a friend.

This devastated the blonde, but she blamed herself for being so careless with someone's heart who she she was genuinely trying to mend. With their relationship losing its balance, she always felt this unresolved tension when she and Blake were in a room alone together, Yang knowing her actions that night were placing on the forefront as her introverted friend was keeping her at arms distance, the blonde obeying as she didn't want to hurt Blake more with unwanted advances.

There was a small, difficult silence as the two of them met eyes, Yang's curiosity overpowering her concern as she was piecing the lack of logic she once had. "What are you doing here? I thought you left midday for home."

"I-I didn't, but I took a bus down to the bookstore. I picked up a book and sort got sucked into the story. I hadn't even realized the sun went down until I finished paying for some new additions to my library," Blake cleared up, Yang noticing the couple of white, plastic bags next to her bed that seemingly would burst at the weight of the texts inside.

"That's great I guess, but I was sort of expecting to come into an empty room. It scared me to realize the lights were on as I was opening the door," Yang admitted, a smile stretching across her face as she attempted to lighten the mood.

"You were scared? I almost had a heart attack as I heard the lock and tumble turn." Blake reciprocating the warm joke, both glad they weren't going to have to fight a bedroom intruder. The small grace of a tender conversation was lost as soon as the unsettling realization that Yang was alone with Blake, the blonde darting for her desk to dig into her meal.

Yang popped open her laptop and was casually surfing the net as she was eating, her back turned to the beds to give the bookworm privacy. As she was taking another mouthful of burger, a hand reached over to her stack of fries, Blake taking a liberal amount of the sauce and toppings with it as she stole a smattering of morsels for herself. "Sorry. All I ate was a croissant for lunch and totally forgot to eat until my stomach just gave me a very loud reminder. I'm going to order pizza. I needed something to hold me over though."

Yang heard the tone in Blake's voice and was tired of hearing the distant, cold tone she's been carrying around. The fleeting jokes minutes ago is what she missed with her bunk mate, the blonde knowing it would have to be her to extend an olive branch if she were to get back to where she and Blake were. Yang ripped off a large chunk of the burger, taking a risk as she figured a polite 'no' was the worst that could happen. "Take half of mine and we'll split the fries."

"Really? You don't have to."

"I want to though. Afterward, since it's been such a long time, maybe we could go out for some drinks. The bars were pretty vacant when I was walking down to get food," Yang requested, the time Blake taking to answer making her second guess her confidence in her plan. As Yang was about to downplay the offer, the dark-haired girl replied.

"Yea-yeah. My eyes could use a good rest." Blake taking the seat from her desk and placing it next to Yang. They have eaten together as a group with the other two, but sitting down, eating, and watching internet clips to kill time hadn't been done since Yang threw a monkey wrench into their relationship. She may have been in a different seat, mostly stiff as she sat so close to her, but if this was the first step to rebuilding a bridge she set fire then it was alright.

With a little food in them, Yang slung on her winter gear, taking a red beanie and lending Blake her orange scarf. The dark-haired girl dawned on her earmuffs with kitten paws on the flaps and a dark gray windbreaker over her black top. Her dark, indigo jeans were cuffed in her boots as well and the two headed out. With the more positive atmosphere around the girls, Blake revealed the reason she was still around campus, the answer disconcerting to the blonde.

"That's not cool of your family to not come pick you up. I was biting at the chance to get out of here. If Bumblebee wasn't keeping me here, I would have taken you home."

"Where I live is in the opposite direction and I wouldn't want to impose. I can't blame them though. The weathermen have been so spotty on the conditions that they didn't know there was a break long enough to come pick me up." Blake tucking her hands under her armpits. "Right now I'm more mad I didn't bring mittens with me to Beacon."

"Don't worry. I'll put a hot buttered rum in your hands and heat will be the last of your problems," Yang jested, finding solace in wanting to get a warm beverage so she can calm her nerves, the blonde's body radiating with her crush's presence in close proximity.

Yang and Blake entered the bar, the blonde walked on the left side of the establishment that was separated with a massive bookshelf filled with textbooks and knickknacks that were also adorned on the walls. She moved along down the aisle, booths lit by a single oiled lamp were mostly vacant aside from the few regulars that were having a cold pint on the frosty night. As she approached the bartender, Yang noticed he already had a glint in his eyes with a couple of beauties that were marching towards him, the blonde wishing it wasn't winter as a precise reveal of her cleavage would have ascertained a few free drinks. However, she was feeling a bit generous, putting her and Blake's drinks on her credit card.

To Yang's surprise, the two ventured over to the other side of the bookcase to the more intimate setting of the fireplace. By the niche, sparsely arranged were loveseats around a couple coffee tables. Blake took a seat closest to the fire, the flames gently heating the chair as Yang took a spot next to her. The blonde hated how alcohol seemed to be a conversation lubricant, but as the two were taking generous sips of their beverages, the two talking like best friends before the incident, Yang cursing it took a couple rum and cokes to reconcile in proper.

"Are you drunk enough yet to admit that Weiss kind of pisses you off?" Blake dangled out the obvious bait, Yang still sober enough to evade such a trap.

"No, of course not. You need to strop trying to get ammo to blackmail me. Weiss is a fine individual," the blonde straining at the end to describe the heiress.

"Way to use the most generic terms to describe her. You can't lie to me when I see that face you make wherever she asks for pointers to get Ruby to like her more."

"She's just trying to be a good girlfriend. It's hard to find the harm in her sincerity... although I'll be the first to admit that it's creepy that all of the information I'm giving her is only leading down the inevitable outcome of her trying to get Ruby out of her skirt," Yang lowly and hurriedly rushed out that confession, but the bookworm had too good of hearing.

"Ha. I finally got it out of you," Blake tagging a sip of victory.

"Someone still sounds like they are sore from that political discussion. I bet you're looking for some recruits in Fort Belladonna," Yang dodged the quandary.

"I'll admit it got rather... heated, but are you really going to leave me alone on this one? You know Ruby is no doubt second in command in the Ice Queen's army," Blake jeered back, Yang knowing she effectively got herself out of an embarrassing corner.

"Just so this doesn't blow up in my face in the future. I think both of you are smart and have excellent points. For the sake of symmetry, I'll join you."

Blake took a deep breath, smiling as she was pinching her nose at the blonde's checkmating her logic. "Fine. I'll take it. I'll admit Weiss is smart. Excellent points however is heavily debatable."

"Alright, then instead of that then passionate. Even when you were breathing fire at each other, it was still really admirable to see someone so ardent about a subject. Even when your face was as red as Ruby's jacket, you were still kind of cute because of that aspect. It makes me envious that I've still not found that drive to pick a major like the rest of you," Yang disclosed, the sober part of her realizing she may be getting a bit too drunk and she was shoveling a problem of hers onto Blake. To the blonde's surprise, her roommate took the confession to heart.

"Thanks, but you always wanted to travel. There's plenty of jobs out there that require a lot of it. All you got to do is stumble onto the right class. Sort of wish I had to luxury to explore like that at times. It's sort of inspiring really." Blake nudging her elbow into her as she was acclaiming Yang's choices. Wanting to express her gratitude, the blonde turned her attention from the fire to her friend, Yang finding that may have been a mistake. She hadn't realized that Blake or both of them had moved from opposite sides of the couch to meeting each other in the middle. Such closeness had her vision framed completely on the raven-haired girl in front of her. Blake's eyes said more than the captivating grin she wore, the amber irises dancing as the fire flickered across her face. Yang wanted to believe with all of her heart that the flush running across her friend's cheeks was made by her and not the half-finished glass in her hand, that it wasn't a trick of the light as Blake was inching her head towards her, that the pair of empty shot glasses on the table weren't influencing her eyes to become half-lidded.

Yang followed suit, the partially sober part of her overpowered with the intoxication of her desire to feel Blake's lips on hers. She could feel Blake's breath close to hers, only for them to separate at the loud crashing of the entrance. Yang's neck jerked back, glancing over at the intrusion of a following of roaring, mostly drunk people, coming into the bar. A quick notice of their slankets meant that it was a traditional winter bar crawl. If there was some romantic mood, it was immediately dissolved with the introduction of the new visitors.

The blonde ordered a new drink, partly to drown out her misery of her lost chance of kissing her crush, and also to numb the reminder that she was alone for the holiday. All of the patrons were garbed in some sort of Christmas gear. Santa hats, red and white slankets and candy cane mixers in their beers were some of the many obvious cues of them celebrating Christmas.

Yang was swilling the drink in her hand, keeping the conversation to the essentials as she felt abashed at her failed misreadings of Blake's intentions. Over the loud commotion on the other side of the bar, Yang was startled by a voice she was surprised to hear again.

"Hey." Yang turned to see a more concerned expression on Blake's face. "Something the matter?"

Yang had two problems and knew she couldn't disclose one, but didn't want to drudge up her problems when being Jewish around Christmas time only concerned her. "It's nothing. What brought that up?"

"Cause you've been sighing deeply whenever the crowd over there starts cheering. Also, you're a bad liar. If you don't tell me, I'll buy a couple more shots to loosen your lips," Blake threatened, Yang not doubting her as it wasn't her credit card on tab.

"It's a... it's been kind of a weird year. After Ruby and Weiss got more exclusive as a couple, she's been shutting me out of a lot of things. That's fine as I just went to go hang out with someone else, but it hurt to see our relationship wane. That brings us to now... to a holiday that me and her used to celebrate so fondly. Being Jewish around Christmas time when you're little is extremely isolating. It's weird the year when you wake up and figure out that that holiday you celebrate so highly is not celebrated by anyone else. You see Christmas trees, advertisements, and just about everything decorated for Christmas. So being the only Jewish kids bonded us and our family... especially when we did it in memory of our mom. We grew out of it because Christmas is a great holiday and assimilating wasn't too hard as long as you follow the commercial aspects of it. But her running off with Weiss, being stuck here away from home... it's been a little too much with everything this semester and it's been bringing up that feeling of loneliness I got when I was a kid."

Although she's been saying it in her head, it was nice for Yang to confide with anyone at the moment, the idea of someone not claiming she was being so callow as an adult negating the feelings. She was so confident that she was in the wrong, that it surprised her with the proclamation after. "Bartender, two shots of Drunk Gingerbread Man!"

"Alright, me being sad doesn't give you the right to abuse the credit card," Yang pointed out.

"No, but it gives us an excuse to get a bit silly and drown our sorrows in alcohol. I know this isn't the best way to handle emotions, but this is the only thing open right now, Weiss isn't back at the dorm to scold us and we have zero to do tomorrow. I think we may have earned a night of irresponsible fun. What do you say?" Blake offered, eyes wanting to aid the blonde in her struggle. Yang couldn't say no with her friend eager to get drunk along with her.

Yang turned her head back to the bar. "Make that two double shots, my good sir!" Yang feeling the spirit of the season as her and Blake were back to bonding. A tray came with two wide-mouth glasses with the creamy, white liquid filled to the brim. They held their glasses, toasting the occasion.

"Happy... fifth night of Hanukkah, Yang," Blake started, Yang appreciating the effort.

"Sixth night," the blonde corrected.

"Happy sixth night of Hanukkah," Blake emphasizing her revised error, the two clanging their glasses. "Cheers." Yang slugged down the sweet liquor, the fire whiskey adding a well-received, burning aftertaste. As she set the glass down, that was the last clear image she had, the next being staggering out of the bar, the smelly pillow in the back of the cab, and collapsing on her warm sheets as she stumbled through the door.

The bird calling from the outside was the soft, but abhorred sound that Yang woke to. She has had worse hangovers before, but she was still not fond of the dull thumping against her forehead. With an impaired mind, she was trying her best to try and fall back asleep, but nature wasn't going to let that happen, the blonde guessing a nest was nearby. Like hangovers previous, she felt her body had gone through a rumble, barley able to slink to off the bed and make it to the toilet for morning business. This time was different.

As Yang was about to attempt lifting off her bed, she noticed the black tuft of mane that rested against her cheek. She knew her body was heavy, but she didn't anticipate for a whole other person propping herself against her. Her left arm was pinned by Blake's body, her hand curling around the bookworm's waist as they slept. Her friend seemingly had thrown herself across her body, one of Blake's arms around the back of Yang's neck and another pinning her arm to the comforter, Yang guessing the dark-haired girl was dragging her drunk self all the way to the bed and passed out. She could feel the tepid breathing of Blake's exhalations on her neck, her chest lightly massaging Yang's sides as she was peacefully sleeping. The blonde raised her head just enough to catch a glimpse of her friend's face, the tranquil expression of a pleasant rest was more than what Yang could have guessed from how much they were drinking last night.

If the pain receptors in her brain weren't blocking the pleasure ones, Yang would have a blush flowing freely. Blake on top of her was one of many dreams she had with her. Luckily, she was more clothed in this situation, the blonde not wanting to have to piece together how both of them ended up naked on the bed. Yang's hand slowly inched towards her pants pocket, gripping her phone and taking a look at the time. She waited for her vision to focus, but was still floored as it was just dipping past noon, wondering how long were they out drinking. Yang felt around her pockets tactfully as to not wake Blake, searching for a receipt that may give her a heart attack. Unable to find the paper, she gave up, lying in the bed, figuring out when it wouldn't be rude to move Blake off of her and grab a drink of water and food.

Yang didn't have to wait long before her friend was stirring herself awake, Blake going through the same groaning motions of waking up hungover. The blonde let the bookworm take her time to figure out the situation, watching as she was lifting herself from Yang's shoulder, Blake's usual beautiful amber eyes straining as she connected the dots as to what she used as a pillow. "Sorry for sleeping on you. I barely remember carrying you to bed," she breathed out, Yang telling she was is just as much suffering.

"I should probably thank you for carrying me back. I would probably be under an inch of snow if left to my own devices," the blonde matching Blake's tone. The dark-haired girl crawled off of Yang, the blonde already missing the bodily contact, but glad she could move off and grab a bottle of water. She shuffled over to the mini fridge, grabbing a couple of bottle waters, handing one off to Blake. Yang took a generous swig, taking in her breathes slowly as she was centering herself.

"I feel gross sleeping in my clothes," Blake said, Yang concurring as she felt the layers of sweat coating underneath her blouse.

"Go first," the blonde directing her friend to the bathroom door. "I want to finish this and lay my head down a little longer."

Blake grunted her reply, dragging herself to the dresser and picked out her clothing. "If I don't come out in a half an hour, I may have gone back to sleep and need some rescuing," she left with as she disappeared behind the door.

Yang sat on the floor, taking her head out of her knees as she was sipping from her water. The soothing sound of the shower running was appreciated, the cozy sound enveloping her like a warm blanket. "_I may have to give Blake the same warning. So far all I want to do is go back to sleep. I hope we didn't drunkenly make out. That would be worth remembering, but if we did, she isn't making a big deal out of it, just like cuddling with me all night. I'm not going to bring it up. I'll chalk it up to drunk girl shenanigans. What matters is we had fun... hopefully,_" Yang deeply smiling at the possible nonsense the two could have gotten into. "_At least she gave me a blip of happiness before she leaves today._"

Yang dozed off for a bit to have Blake tapping her shoulder as giving her chance to shower. She took her time, enjoying the warm water before she had to quickly towel off before the cold air freezes her again. Yang got in to comfy clothes, slipping into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing on a black and white plaid flannel to keep the heat. As she stepped out a little better than she went in, the blonde noticed Blake sitting on her bed, garbed in a light purple loose knit sweater and jeans, book in hand, causally reading. Confused as to why she wasn't packing a bit for the ride home, Yang inquired. "What time were you leaving?"

Blake broke from her novel, shifting her posture to address the blonde. "A-a tire was flat when they got out so they need to go buy a new one. They said it'll be ready tomorrow."

"That blows," Yang's small ire coming out, the loudness in her voice making her and the bookworm flinch.

"It might still be too early to be that angry or read," Blake said as she tossed the book to the comforter. "I knew I should have invested in audiobooks for this sort of occasion. It's taking me way too long to get through a page with his headache."

Yang moved towards her desk, pulled out some trusty pills that would for sure get rid of the hangover. "These need some food to go with them. Want me to order pizza?"

"Yeah. Anchovies on my half," Blake requested, Yang deciding to not split the pizza and filling it whole with her favorite topping. With so little to do, the two had to figure out how to spend the day, the blonde getting cheeky with something that she and Ruby used to do as kids. Blake was less enthused, but spirited by the idea of a blanket fort. Yang took the sheets and pillows from Ruby and Weiss' bed, fastening them with chairs and Yang's mattress. The duo's pillows were used to cushions their backs and heads as Blake was curious to see how the 'Ninjas of Love' movie holds up. With movies on the mind, Yang propped open the flaps to their tent and framed the television for a movie marathon that would progressively get louder as their hangovers were cured. When the pizza boy came, Blake sprinted to greet the man, reassuring Yang it wasn't a big deal to pick up the slack this time.

Yang was surprised to like anchovies, the salty taste mixing well with mushrooms and chicken. With food in them and the medicine working, Yang and Blake were endlessly enjoying the poor acting, bad script writing, and overall terrible production that was this movie, Blake promising that the book was much better, the blonde keeping her skeptical nature up as the cliches were being slung in a cringy-worthy nature. Still, the bad movie about a bad romance was having an equally bonding effect as Blake using Yang's Corgi throw pillow on her shoulder as she was leaning on the blonde as the hangover was subsiding. Yang hadn't realized how long Blake was secure under her arm until the unmistakable call of her dad on the computer was ringing through the orchestra of the latest mega-blockbuster, the cover of heavy blankets distorting their sense of time as the sun was setting.

Yang got up off the floor, feeling resistance as Blake tugging her flannel jacket. "I have to take this. What's up?"

"You mind if... you mind if I join you today," she innocently asked, Yang's heart swelling at the thought of spending a special part of Hanukkah with Blake.

"Yeah. No problem. Get a chair as I set up with my dad," Yang asked. She got to her computer, answering the call. To her surprise, the camera in proper focus and range.

"Hey Yang. I'll connect the third party now," he said, a little square in the corner being made for Ruby and Weiss.

"Hi Dad," Ruby exclaimed, frantically waving in the webcam.

"Hello, Sir," Weiss politely chimed in. "Nice to finally meet you, kind of."

Their father let out a small laugh. "One day we can meet in person. It would have been a slim picture you would have got of me if you were to come now." Her father paused, curious as to now in frame. "Yang, who's that next to you?"

The blonde noticed that Blake was situating herself, her roommate looking a tad more proper than she was under the fort, Yang observing she had wiped away the sauce and grease from her mouth after cramming pizza in her face for the last few hours and her hair having a brush run through it a couple times. "Umm... this is Blake, the other roommate. She wanted to join us. I'm sure it's not a problem."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Blake said.

"Blake, I thought you left the day with us. You said..." Ruby asked, but interrupted by her father.

"No time for that, Ruby. I have to get back to class for the exam and I'm really cutting it short with keeping this all together," he hurriedly said, Zwei barking in affirmation off camera. "See, Zwei knows what's going on. I would love, for over the break, we get down to have a meal as I like to learn about the important people in my girls lives. This is kind off nice though. I have an audience instead of family for once. For the two who are unfamiliar with Hebrew, just nod your head in reverence and have either Yang or Ruby explain what all this means. Ruby, since you were absent yesterday, I think it's appropriate that you start the prayers today."

Ruby didn't hesitate as her father was lighting the shamash, Yang began after her sister. The blonde noticing in her peripheral vision how respectful Blake was being, the bookworm surprised at how short the session was as she was reflecting. They said their goodbyes and Yang closed her laptop, returning to the blanket fortress after it was said and done. As Yang was going to un-pause the movie, Blake grabbed the remote and re-paused it.

"Hey. The good part is coming up."

"Your dad said you would explain everything," Blake told, keeping the remote a safe distance out of the blonde's reach.

"You're really going to hold me on that one. Come on, let's get back to the movie."

"No, Yang. I'm curious. It means enough to you to get up and do this for eight nights. Also, I don't know what was being said, but it sounded nice," Blake said, an innocent, inquisitive nature in her stare had Yang to take the request more legitimately other than a simple tease. The blonde never thought she'd get to play rabbi, having to think a bit harder as to how the Hanukkah holiday was portrayed to her.

"A short of the back story is that when the Jews were having a major rebellion and taking back their lands, a menorah in the temple had only enough pure olive oil to last one day and it lasted eight. That's that part that usually everybody knows," Yang began, Blake nodded as she folded her hands into her lap, listening intently to what Yang was saying. "However, there's a far more symbolic meaning to it. The first candle represents the flame within man and the oil represents our soul. The lesson taught is that through those tough challenges, that oil is stimulated and burns so strong that nothing of this Earth can still it. The other seven candles are a representation of the other seven chambers of the soul, which we call the seven middot. Love, restraint, harmony, ambition, devotion, bonding, and receptiveness are the seven characteristics of man from which stem all feelings and motivations of the heart. It's a reminder that when times are tough, the best characteristics of humanity shine."

There was a moment of deep silence, Yang unsure of where to go without the remote to press start. Eventually, Blake let out a smirk, giving the blonde an indication she didn't horribly bore her brain numb. "That was actually really beautiful. I don't know why you were shy about telling it." Blake took the remote and quickly started back up before Yang could look into the expression. The blonde shrugged it off and dug back into her groove in the pillows.

Yang and Blake ordered more pizza as the night went on, not wanting to brave anymore cold than necessary as the winds were whipping through the dormitory. While burning the midnight oil, the television cut out, the light in the corner snuffing out as the two were left in the darkness. "Oh, come on," Yang digging out her phone and turning on the flashlight app. She guided herself to her laptop, the battery indicator showing that there was no charge coming to it. "Well... sure didn't expect a blackout."

Blake also brought out her phone, aiding with the lack of light. "My phone battery is not going to last the night."

Yang now heeding the red almost empty battery of her own phone. "Neither is mine. I want to conserve this as much as possible so I'm going to quickly look up the weather for tomorrow and then shut it off."

Blake, also thinking it was a good idea, helped as much as possible. "There is actually a pocket in the weather that will allow both of us to go home. It's reaching fairly warm temperatures for this time of year."

"That's great, but I guess we're going to have to finish the movie on the laptop." Yang propped the laptop with her legs, pivoting the screen more towards Blake. With how late in the night it was, and how boring of a movie it was turning out to be, the dark-haired girl had fallen asleep on Yang's shoulder, the blonde finding hard to wake her friend up from such a peaceful state. Sitting on the stiff floor and leaning on the hard wooden frame would make the two hour drive home unbearable.

Much to her dismay, as her cuddling with Blake was a dream come true, she had to wake her up. "Hey. Come on. We got to get you in a proper bed. Can't have you asleep when your family gets you."

Blake mumbled something that sounded like 'No, you're warm', but Yang discounted it as half-asleep mutters as she supported her friend long enough to get her to bed. Yang dismantled the fort and threw some extra blankets onto Blake, the dark-haired girl appreciative as the temperatures were dipping without the heating in the dorm. Yang climbed up to her bed, getting snug in her fair share of blankets from the other absent roommates.

Yang was left alone with her thoughts with her scroll shut down, most of her thoughts taking a turn for the better as she was reflecting on the lazy day. "_It's days like this I miss so much. The fact we spent a whole day together and we like each other more because of it is testament to something. I don't want to get my hopes up, but maybe Blake is fond of the idea of us going back to friend... or something more preferably, but I'm not going to expect a Hanukkah miracle for my sappy heart. Today was more than I could have hoped for this holiday._"

"Hey, Yang. Are you awake?" a low voice came from the bunk below, Yang getting a cold shiver at the unexpected sound.

"Yeah, Blake. Also, we don't need to whisper. Ruby and Weiss aren't here," the blonde replied in a matching hushed tone.

"Can I... can I tell you something.?" Blake's tone slowly raising so she could be easily heard.

"Yeah. You know you can tell me anything."

A still silence formed, Yang curious as to what got her friend so distressed. "I might... I might not go home tomorrow."

"Wait, what? And spend another day here? You'll be here all alone though."

"That was sort of the plan," Blake revealed, Yang ever intrigued by what the voice below her had to say. "I thought you left with Ruby and Weiss as well. You coming back to the room I hadn't anticipated. It's why I went to the bookstore and stockpiled on books, I was planning to stay as long as I could here before I had to return home."

Yang asked the all important question. "Why?"

"Going home isn't the phrase I'd use for me. For me it would be 'go to that place that bills you for tuition and a family feud in a broken home'," Blake confessed, the blonde turning to her side at the answer peaked her interest.

"What brought that up?"

"Watching you and your dad and sister celebrate Hanukkah made me wish my family were that close. You could tell my parents were staying together for me, but as soon as I became an adult and they decided on a divorce, that illusion of family was shattered and I'm tired of picking up the pieces when I go back home. The dorm feels more like a home now. So, I was staving off the inevitable day when my mom comes to take me back home. It's why I had those excuses. Spending time with you was an easy choice, but I got a text from my mom saying she could swing by and pick me up. Truth is... I don't want to go back. I'd rather stay here... even if it's by myself."

Blake may have said she wanted to be alone, but Yang heard the shaken plea in her voice. It hadn't occurred to her that her friend was stranding herself at school voluntarily, that she was just as lonely as she was. Even though she was sharing her warmth earlier, she hadn't felt closer to Blake than now, wishing she could hold her, comforting the vulnerable woman. "I'm glad I was here to make it better, but it doesn't have to stop. My dad had the idea, but I'll extend the invitation. Why don't you come home with me tomorrow? I'd hate to think of you cooped up in this room feeling lonely."

Yang felt like she was overstepping a boundary, with all that Blake had done for her in reinvigorating some of the holiday spirit that almost broke. Romantic feelings aside, she wanted to help the girl who so selflessly was putting up a strong front to raise her spirits when she was needing the same kind of nurturing. "It's complicated back home, but I'll think about it," Blake lowly responded, the two returning to sleep.

* * *

Yang was woken up by the shower. This time, without a hangover, the blonde was able to slip out of her pajamas and into some clothes. As she was fitting herself with a black turtleneck and thicker jeans to keep the rest of heat from escaping, Yang was getting exciting about the last day of Hanukkah. "_I have to convince Blake to come home with me, but if I can't, the least I can get her is a present she can wear as a reminder that her family is here, with us._"

The blonde almost strangled herself with wrapping a black and red scarf around her as it snagged in the door. She was in a full sprint towards the main streets. Browsing one day, she found the perfect bracelet that she would get Blake for her birthday. With the situation changed, Yang felt this would be a more appropriate time to acquire the accessory.

After basically throwing money at the clerk, she took her little black box back to the dorm, Yang having to dab the sweat off her brow as she was hasting back to catch Blake before she left. As she opened the door, she was only met with disappointment. The blonde wasn't going to be defeated that easily and reached for her phone, the device's charge dead. She couldn't run around campus, and with no way of contacting Blake, Yang slumped herself on Blake's bed, tossing the gift on the bookshelf adjacent. "_I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes that high. If I didn't have to have the phone off, I probably would have gotten up early enough to give this to her. I'll shelve it for a different occasion, but I might as well start packing. Nothing left for me here._"

Yang was dragging herself packing her suitcase, not in a rush to go to another empty home till her father gets off for the winter break. Lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the door unlock, Blake slipping in through the crack. The blonde, so sure she wasn't going to see Blake till next year, was astonished to see her friend, black winter coat and mane littered with snowflakes, the woman dusting much of herself off, unaware of Yang in the room.

"Hey, Blake." the blonde meekly said, startling the bookworm. She hid a box behind her back, but Yang focused on her friend's arrival. "I thought you were gone."

Blake let out a deep sigh, taking a seat on her bed. "I thought the same, but then I looked outside and Bumblebee was still in the car port. I ran quickly to a store cause I would've felt guilty if I couldn't get you a Hanukkah present." Blake revealed the white box she tried to conceal, Blake peeling off her coat, the woman dressing warm in her purple sweater. "I was hoping to beat you into the room so I could wrap it."

Yang was smitten by the gesture and burst into an uncontrollable laughter at the happy accident that occurred. "What's so funny?" The dark-haired girl tried her best to not be contaminated with the blonde's infectious giggle.

"I... I to went to go buy you a Christmas present," Yang taking the box off the shelf and presented the black gift to her friend. "You so deserve this even if it wasn't a holiday. I can't explain in greater detail what it meant for us to rekindle what we once were. You didn't run from my mopey self, but embraced it and I'm extremely grateful for that."

"Yang, you didn't have to."

"I bet I will say the same about that. Come on, open it. Santa doesn't have to know," Yang teased, the bookworm taking the box out of her palm, cracking the case and pulling out the silver bracelet, adored around the edges were miniature black cat charms. Blake smiled wide, gazing fondly at the precious accessory.

"You know me too well," she proudly said, fastening the gift to her wrist. Blake taking out her gift, Yang finding the casing itself rather costly as she noticed the brand.

"Blake, I know there's eight gifts to Hanukkah, but you didn't need to roll them all into one. I might feel bad accepting this."

"Don't. You say I was a good friend for a couple days, well, you've been a good friend since the breakup." Blake's genuinely earnest words caught Yang's attention, lilac eyes owlishly blinking as she continued. "You respected my space before and after I realized how you felt about me and gave me time to mourn and process it all at my own pace. You were a great friend when I needed you to be, but now I want you to be more than that. The past few days was the tipping point on the pendulum that made me realize I'm ready to move on."

Yang's heart swelled at hearing Blake's confession, the emotions running so strong that she was restraining herself from not tackling the woman to the bed. Unable to give a proper answer, she beamed her felicity to the girl across from her, Blake rubbing she shoulder and gaze averting as the bashfulness had spread across her face. With the comfortable silence too much for Blake to take, she prodded Yang to open her gift. The blonde granted her wish, and popped the lid, revealing a golden necklace, an amethyst pendant resting in the middle, the jewelry breathless in nature.

"Blake... this is gorgeous. Even with all the beautiful words and sentiment behind this gift, I'm still going to have a problem wearing it. This looks pricy to say the least." Yang being forward her concern.

"Don't worry about it. Not having a boyfriend gave me a surplus in money the past few months and I feel really bad with how much we spent at the bar the other night," Blake admitted, Yang stomping at the mention of the bill.

"How much was it? Do you have the receipt?"

"I did. After being stunned at the total, I threw it in the trash, thinking it better you find out after the holidays, and also a little ashamed that all of that liquid courage still couldn't calm my nerves enough to kiss you," Blake admitted, Yang's attention falling away from the exorbitant cost of the bill to what her friend had divulged. With the blonde stunned at the bold strategy of winning her affection, her roommate placed her hand over hers. The loving contact caused Yang to look back up at Blake, her gracious expression had the blonde forget her puzzle, amber eyes darting back and forth towards her lips.

A tuft of Blake's hair draped above an eye, the blonde's hand placing the strands back behind her ear, drinking in Blake's adoring expression before she closed her eyes and leaned it. Blake followed by example, Yang felt the dark-haired girl's lips still smiling as she pressed hers against them, her hand threading through the thick dark mane to cradle her new girlfriend's head. Their lips overlapped, Yang feeling frisky, lay her hand on Blake's waist, hand molding against her toned figure. Blake braced herself against Yang's chest as the blonde's influence coerced her to the bedspread.

Yang thought she was in trouble when Blake forcefully pushed her off her lips. To the blonde's surprise, she was met with the same euphoric expression that was no doubt was plastered on hers. Unable to break from their wistful gaze, Blake got more flushed as Yang was basking in the aftermath of their kiss. The dark-haired girl took the necklace from the box, unhooked the clasp and wrapped it around the blonde, making sure none of her golden mane was caught in the kinks.

After a careful reminder from Blake that driving in the cold would be miserable, Yang got off her, pulling her girlfriend off the bed, smoothing out her skirt. As Yang was finishing packing. Blake demurely came up to her, the blonde not able to ignore the playfulness of her usually closed off friend. "What's with the smile?"

"I know I didn't have an answer last night, but if the offer is still open, can I come spend the break with you?"

Yang lit up, not guessing Blake was going to pull this maneuver. "Absolutely. I'm going to beat Ruby to the punch introducing my girlfriend to Dad."

Yang was surprised to see how well Blake was prepared, the blonde guessing her friend had anticipated she would say yes with how efficiently she had packed. Both were bundled up in layers and layers of their warmest wears, the downside of the freedom of a motorcycle is moving to a town with snow. It may have been through an inch through thick clothing, but Yang felt Blake's face rest alongside her back, arms laced around her chest, Yang placing a hand around the gloves of her partner, so happy to be riding home. "_They always talk about that Christmas miracle in stories. That one in a million chance that ends up in the person's favor. I don't believe in that and never will, but if it wasn't for Hanukkah, this may never have happened. This is my Hanukkah happenstance. Everything that needed to be in play was and I will burn brighter with this beauty by my side._"


	2. In the Passing of Light

Happy Hanukkah to all the Jewish brethren that read and a Merry Christmas to the rest. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I had a lot of fun writing the Bumblebee piece and decided to continue in this College AU so long as I could figure out another one shot idea. In my brainstorming I came up with a trilogy and a follow up to Blake and Yang. Unfortunately, I will only post these chapters once a year at the beginning of Hanukkah, so it may be a slower turnaround time than The Venture Bros. Those who get that reference get a catbug plushie. Each year would focus on a couple and this year I did Jaune and Pyrrha cause I've always wanted to do something with them in my main story, Underneath The Surface. Also, some may have noticed a change in rating. The last third or so of the story is exactly what you think it is. So if it's not your bag, feel free to skip it once you've hit the logical conclusion to the story for the little wrap up at the end. I'll say it again cause the good vibes we get from this time of year, Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas. See you with White Rose next year.

In the Passing of Light

"And neurotransmitters contained in vesicles enter the synapse through," Jaune led on.

"Umm... exocytosis," Pyrrha answered with little difficulty.

"Last card. Which of the following best describes the primary function of chlorophyll in an organism?"

"To absorb light energy to power oxygen production," the redhead proudly exclaimed, Jaune throwing the mountain of flashcards in the air as they finished the lightning round.

"You did it! We're finally done!" The man yanked Pyrrha out of her desk chair and got her jumping up and down with him, the man's joy contagious that had the fatigued woman belting out laughter with him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be bouncing off the walls. I'm the one with the exam tomorrow," Pyrrha gleeful pointed out, Jaune getting dizzy and slowing the twister dance to a stop.

"I want a little credit though. I had to burn through your notes and write down any and all question that could have been on the exam," the man pointed out, Jaune feeling his fatigue as he was awake with Pyrrha the entire time. It was a solid week of training and studying for the two students. Jaune had it much easier as he didn't have to exert any physical stamina for an ice-skating competition like Pyrrha, the time in the rink managing her body was spent writing out what turned into a tower of index cards for her biology final. Pyrrha, who was having her time eaten up by her extensive training for the competition, requested his help. Jaune went above and beyond the call for a friend. Seeing how stressed and worried she was for the grade, he put in more effort than he does for his exams. And it was hard to say no to her brilliant green eyes, eyes that were bleak in doing it alone.

"You do get a lot of the credit," Pyrrha thanked, giving a congratulatory pat on the back, Jaune wincing from the strength in the the woman's slap. "I probably would be drowning in tears frantically scribbling down on index cards still. You're a lifesaver."

"Oh please," the man sheepishly appreciated the gratitude. "I think I would have been kicked out last year if it wasn't for you working with me. This is the least I could do. Besides, this all kept me busy with all my finals being done early."

"Still, no matter how good of friends we are, I wouldn't have blamed you if you ducked out of this one. Maybe we can make this a regular thing need semester. I mean... not this horrible regiment, but like, studying," the redhead stuttered out. Jaune felt a twinge of guilt run through him as he secretly enjoyed his friend getting flustered. He had no idea why it happened around him, the pinnacle of woman that is Pyrrha not faltering even with television cameras and reporters bearing her down with questions. It was almost like a double life, the real Pyrrha only comfortable to be this modest, easy-going woman around him and their friends.

"We'll see. I hope, but hope not. I'd rather spend time with you where we aren't killing ourselves with textbooks," Jaune joked, the women sharing a smile with him as the two basked in the warmth. The man picked up his phone and checked the clock, it almost dark and was sure the only food him and Pyrrha ate was a massive bag of baby carrots and water. "It's dinner. Want to go get food?"

As if not realizing it herself, upon Jaune's question, Pyrrha felt her own hunger, rubbing her stomach sorely. "Yeah. Just give me a second." The redhead brought out her phone, pulling out her menorah app. It was crude and the light effects moved at three frames a second, but it was better than nothing as she prayed with her illusion.

Raised as a Catholic boy, Jaune was in the dark with all Jewish holidays and customs until he met Pyrrha. Like Easter, which deceivingly changed months every once in awhile, Hanukkah does that too, the blonde man not even knowing Pyrrha was Jewish until six days ago because she went home for those eight days last year. She seemed more devote than Yang across the hall, even though he knew Ruby and her would conference with their dad and properly light their candles. He felt awkward sitting back watching today, pausing Pyrrha before she began her prayers.

"Hey," the woman turning back from her phone screen to acknowledge him, "mind if I join in this time?"

Her eyes lit up wild with surprise, the good kind, as she scooted over and her phone was center between them. "Sure, Jaune. The prayers are short so you can parrot what I say."

"Alright. My annunciation with English isn't so great, so me speaking Hebrew the first-go will be trash. If I say anything horrid in your language, I am deeply and sincerely sorry."

Pyrrha snorted as she clearly was enjoying an inside joke, Jaune holding his smile, nervous he might become part of the laugh. "You'll do fine. I'll be impressed if you messed up fifty words. Now, repeat after me. Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu."

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu," Jaune hacked out, almost clearing his throat of phlegm with how embellished his accent was.

"Melekh ha'olam..." Pyrrha continued, flicking on the candle on her virtual menorah, "...ha'heim ba'z'ma ha'ze."

"Ha'heim ba'z'ma ha'ze," Jaune lastly repeated. Curious as to what he took part in, he asked, "so what does it all mean?"

"The gist of it is we thank God for the miracle He performed for our ancestors and the miracles He continues to preform today. I don't know whether to bless or scorn Him. I don't think I'm allowed two miracles."

"Two? What's the first one?"

"You," she confidently assured. "May I remind you of all of this?" she pointed towards the mass of textbooks and parer on the desk. "It may not be what you call a conventional miracle, but the way I see it, you were the light that pulled me from the darkness when I was running around for an answer." The truth from the heartfelt requital brought red to Jaune's face. The excessive praise was part of it, but a beautiful girl saying it with honest eyes hit the man's heart harder. "And that's why I'm buying dinner tonight," the redhead blindsiding him with the generous action, already grabbing her bronze winter coat before he could register the compliment.

"Whoa, hold your horses there," Jaune scrambling for his black hoodie and marigold beanie, stuffing it on Pyrrha's head as he knew she'd get cold walking in the snow. "I'm a fan of equality and all that, but you're not eating my food. I'm fine with paying for my half."

"Then how about one drink? I need to build up karma and calm my nerves," she confessed, the women not showing worry in her face, but her voice shook as she thought about the competition.

"A drink is fine, but you promise to drink because you want to celebrate, not to enable some fear you'll lose the competition. I've watched you train. I'm not some expert on ice skating, but you're like red thunder in the rink. Everyone else is playing for second," the blonde boy bolstered up his friend, the confidence rubbing off a little as she smiled back.

The booming Beacon campus opened a lot of new and unique culinary experiences. All would be passed by for a bar. Jaune may have been one of the oldest in his extensive family, but was the youngest of his friends, his age constantly brought to the forefront whenever they wanted to go to a bar. Since his birthday, Jaune has been playing catchup and repenting with his friends and frequenting Yang and Blake's favorite bar.

With classes still in session, the streets were busy with students, although Jaune couldn't help but notice the amount of couples that were about. "_It is the holidays. It's natural to want to be with the people you love most during this special time of year. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the most time they spend together once finals are over and then it's gong back home to their families. What I wouldn't give to have a girlfriend so I can go stay with her. I love Mom, Dad, and all of my sisters, but it's been nice to only have to share the shower with three other people. Still, they all look happy too, it's... it's been awhile._"

He'd glance over to Pyrrha as they chatted and walked through the snow, reminded that they looked no different from the couples traveling around, aside from hand holding and the one overtly-risque couple who couldn't keep their hands out of their back pockets. Not that Jaune wanted just the touch. It's human nature to want that loving touch, but he was culpable on more than one occasion to monopolizing Pyrrah's time because he saw the Schnee heiress so enraptured in love with Ruby Rose. He didn't believe that he was opaque enough to fool Pyrrha whenever his sadness would flare and he'd glue himself to the effervescent woman. It was to both their detriment that she was complacent with the situation and he was a coward running from it. Jaune knew what people were whispering about them, having to dispel rumors constantly so Pyrrha could find someone and force him to move on from Weiss.

"_A drink or two wouldn't be the worst thing, at the moment_," he thought, opening the door for him and Pyrrha to the pub. The coat racks were already full, the bar busy, but not too busy that they couldn't snag a booth upon entry. Jaune usually liked the spots next to the bookshelf, but he was tired of seeing any textbooks, him admiring some of the models of planes and cars.

The waitress came over and took their orders, Pyrrha quick to plug in that any of Jaune's drinks would be put on her bill, the man surrendering to the redhead's charity and letting go. "One drink, you got me?"

"As many as you like, within reason. The last thing I want is you stumbling back and thinking the dumpster in the back alley is your bed." A twinkle in her eye hinting at her future tipsiness with her exam in the afternoon. Food and drinks came, the misleading effect of intoxication getting the better of him as the woman across from him became infinitely more appealing. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light of the mini-lantern on the table. Fiery red hair favorably muted, the dark tracings of her long locks giving her a demure manner that he was finding hard to resist. Her fair skin, basking in the warmth of the establishment, her lips glossed a fine sheen that Jaune had to shake his gaze away from.

Even with all the perfections of Pyrrha, Jaune saw the bigger picture, how each of them were able to smile so effortlessly around each other, even in the darker times like these. "I don't know what else to tell you other than skate faster than everyone else," the man laughed off. "Sitting from the sidelines a lot, I don't know what else I can do. I mean... I'm sure I can get some 'performance-enhancers' from Cardin, but..."

"Oh my goodness, too soon to joke about that. I 'lost' to a girl last year until it was proven with a drug test she had stimulants in her system. I barely scratched by with the prize money before tuition was due for the next semester," Pyrrha recanted, taking a large swig of her swill.

"Fair enough. But aren't you all paid up for the next semester?"

"For the most part. A lot of my equipment could use an upgrade and there's a lot of bills that are creeping up next month. I don't want my car repossessed and I need my car insurance. It already paid for itself when I got to that fender bender last month."

"You are so good at everything, but I'm sort of terrified when I'm in the passenger seat," Jaune teased, knowing he was pressing hard on Pyrrha's buttons as she shied away from the comment. "Is the third place money good enough to cover it all?

"Not even and that's assuming I pass will flying colors on the exam tomorrow to ensure my grant status. I'd have to take a loan out, which is fine, but the whole point of being a student athlete is to make enough money to not do that."

"I can feel ya," Jaune sympathized. "That looming possibility of not being let back is daunting, but you're Pyrrha Nikos. You don't stumble across the finish line by accident. You've earned all those awards and accolades that go with it. Even if one of your opponents bashes your knee in with a baseball bat, you'll still finish second."

Pyrrha slumped her head into her hand, reaching towards his side of the table and grabbed the back of his. "I wish you were there this weekend. I don't know if it's considered cheerleading if only one person is screaming and holding a sign, but it would be nice to not go it alone."

"With as big a family and as little drivers as mine, proper coordination is key so I got to go home when they tell me. I'll be sure to send you a text before your race. It's the least I can do, right?" Jaune promised, twisting his hand around hers and held the frightened hand delicately. His heart quickened as the mood set in, his mind not doubting what the situation looked like, but not dismissing it either. It was pleasant to feel some form of love again. Which is why he hated his roommate and bubbly friend as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Hey you two!" Nora startled the duo, Jaune spilling a bit of his beer on the openings of his sleeves. "I can't believe you guys didn't check with us to see if we didn't want to go out."

'Us' clued Jaune to look around, the last and mild-mannered roommate coming from the rear, the truest of gentlemen and carrying Nora's coat. "You don't mind if we join?" Ren covering up his best friend's intrusion.

"Not at all," Jaune wavering his arm to allow the other two to sit. Like grade school, the table was divided by the sexes.

"It's good to finally see you two out of the room. I was always nervous that I'd come back to you'd be studying anatomy hands on and clothes off. I mean... anatomy is part of biology, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch if you two..."

"Nora!" Ren raised his voice to the air-headed woman. "You really need to know when to stop the joke." Jaune could feel his face getting red. He was forlorn with love unrequited, but he was still a man with a sex drive. It crossed his mind on more than one occasion at what Pyrrha would look like naked. Winter clothing may not reveal the most skin, but it clung to all the right places, the redhead bearing superb sets of womanly features. It was natural, but he still felt wrong to blatantly stare whenever Pyrrha would bend over in her seat, the crest of her thong peaking past her jeans.

"You start off strong and then take a left turn on inappropriate," Jaune added. "You guys didn't have a reason to be in there. You were helping Ren with his programming."

"Which I can satisfyingly say is finished," he proudly announced. "When our drinks come we are having a toast because hundreds of hours later, I can say it's done. And it's beautiful."

"So you finished your animation program?" Pyrrha chimed in.

"Yes. With the help of my lovely assistant, we were able to record and program over ten thousand unique animations. We covered from pulling cookies out of the oven to mangled body that got hit by a car. I'm making you the A.I. Interface, Nora. You deserve to not just have some lined skeleton be the only part of the final product."

"Aww, you're the best, Ren," the sprightly woman reached over the table and giving his an affectionate, but hard hit to the arm.

The waitress came back with Jaune and Pyrrha's dinner to see two new faces. She was annoyed at first, but Ren believed in the twenty percent tip. Hard work would be appreciated, especially around this group whose blood, sweat, and tears were paying off. The group was often turned off by how turned on Nora seemed to be at all times, but today, she would only exponentially increase the relief of that home stretch now that they were over the hump. Like a cavalcade of classmates funneling in, the quiet brunette from down the hall almost passed them before Nora grabbed her by the arm.

"Velvet," Nora teased out, the woman two drinks in and already getting that buzzed feeling as she pulled her into the booth. "Were you really going to pass us without saying hello?"

"No-no. I was just recounting Coco's order in my head. I forgot it now. I better send a text," Velvet stated. Pyrrha had to coerce Nora to let the woman go so she could order. Velvet did come back, cramming together on the girl's side of the table. Velvet was also in Pyrrha's biology class, Jaune feeling like part of the club with how much he learned through osmosis when helping Pyrrha. "I'm not too worried. I've always been good with memorization."

"My nerves are a bit calmer too. Jaune did a lot of the grunt work so I could practice."

"You're also way smarter than you give yourself credit for. A couple hours of review tomorrow and the information should flow like water," Jaune reassured, Pyrrha's confidence on the surface until their friend let out a small detail.

"So did you guys also study for the extra credit questions?" Velvet announced, Jaune and Pyrrha feeling their accomplishment sink as they looked over to each other, no indication of what the brunette was talking about.

"Wh-what extra credit?" Pyrrha's voice shook.

"Professor Oobleck sent out an email last night. He said the test he made was quite difficult and said the last chapter that couldn't be covered would be easy points if you read the material."

Jaune saw his friend and knew immediately what going through Pyrrha's mind. She didn't need more pressure than she was already feeling from the competition, the man getting up and remained certain of his duty. "Stay here, Pyrrah. I'll go make some more flash cards."

"Jaune, no," the redhead appealing to his softer side. "You already did so much. I can't ask you to do much more."

"Then don't. I'll do it of my own will. Just sit tight, enjoy yourself, and I'll get this done," Jaune pleaded more with his eyes than his words, not wanting to lay it out on the table how wound tight she's been with all she'd been juggling. Pyrrha saw that, letting him go with a promise.

"If you ever need a ride home, let me know."

"I will. Velvet, take my spot while you're waiting," the man offered and zipped out the door before the redhead could stop him further.

Jaune had one too many beers, this walking pattern a staggering zig-zag as his boots crushed the snow underneath him. He made it back to the room, flicking on the desk lamp, cracking open to the final chapter, and stared at the pages for a time until he came to this conclusion, "_I'm too drunk for this._"

A small bletch erupted from his gullet, Jaune going to the bathroom and inhaling water to try and sober up before writing. He read and re-read the pages, making sure he wasn't skipping vital details due to his concentration waning. He checked the fridge, their supply of energy drinks run dry from the week of studying. With no way of gaining more energy, he powered through as much as his body could, giving way as he burned out.

* * *

Jaune's eyes peeped open, a puddle of drool underneath him as he woke form his slumber. A string of saliva stretched with him as he groggily lifted his head from the textbook, the thick pages slobbered on by his unconventional bed. He wiped his face of spit, noticing fabric draped around his shoulders. He examined the quaint fabric, the wooly texture only belonging to one person. He stretched his body, muscles thanking him for relieving them of the cumbersome seating arrangement. The room was still. Well, not completely still. The dorms weren't always the warmest place, girls packing extra blankets for the winter, Pyrrha gifting hers last night when she came home and must have seen him passed out. The index cards he worked out were on the shelf next to her, a couple new, clearly Pyrrha's writing, scribbled underneath his drunken attempts. Half-assing and false appearances were the old Jaune, the man making it up to her as soon as she woke up.

The early hours of campus life had the population sparse, only grad students and the insomniacs up at this hour made it easy for Jaune to prepare and bring back coffee and breakfast for his friend. His attempt was sound, but the clatter of ceramic to wood was loud enough to wake the redhead. She gave the defeated moan of being waked from a wonderful dream, eyes catching him as he was finishing changing out of his clothes. "Thanks, Jaune."

He jumped as he was getting underneath the covers, the soft whisper eerily loud enough for him to hear. "Not a problem, Pyrrha. Thanks for the blanket last night."

"You were shivering. You also deserved sleep, even if it was bent over on a desk."

"Hey, I'm going to nap because it's possibly the least restful sleep to have your body in pain all night. I'll be up to help you review." Jaune slipped into the sheets and quicker into sleep, his body relaxing to his cushiony mattress. The sleep was sound, but felt short, Nora and Ren waking him up from the woman's boisterous 'indoor' voice. He was glad today it woke him, Jaune running short as he got ready and met Pyrrha down by the library. She was already diligent in her last-minute cramming, Jaune feeding her the new and old information until the minutes whined down. So lost in their review, the two were frantically sprinting down to the lecture hall.

"When the... when the chromosomes line up in mitosis, this is known as which phase?" Jaune asked, wishing he hit the gym more often as Pyrrha's stamina was impossible to keep up with.

"Meta," she answered correctly, breaching the door.

"Which of the following is considered a model for enzyme action?" Jaune's attention to the cards had him waltzing in, the redhead having to pull him by his hoodie before he tumbled down an intimidating amount of steps.

"Lock and Key Model." Pyrrha's flawless lightning round untarnished.

"Correct. Well, I guess this is the last I'll be seeing of you. Good luck tomorrow."

"What about now?"

"You see these cards?" Jaune tossing them in the waste bin next to them. "You got this."

Jaune smiled deep at his friend, the redhead warmly reciprocating at his jaunty farewell. With professor Oobleck already giving instructions, Pyrrha leaped into the man's body, giving a warm embrace as she shared her gratitude. "Bye, Jaune. See you next year."

He felt his heart skip a beat with her body so close, her cheek pressed against his heat his face. She darted to a seat, leaving Jaune dumbfounded at his body's new reaction. "Yea-yeah, see you."

He left the hall, a multitude of emotions swirling in him, but the greater one was the clemency for helping out Pyrrha. "You did good, Arc," he muttered to himself, patting himself on the back as he headed home.

There was nothing left for him to do now, but to wait for a call from one of his sisters. The crisp air was nipping at his face, the heat still resonating with him as he thought more about Pyrrha, the redhead's smile still flickering in his head, Jaune unconsciously zeroing in on her lips.

"Don't be lollygagging around, Ruby," the familiar voice reminded. "I didn't arrange to get Achieve Men backstage passes for you to squander them."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," the red-jacketed girl hollered as she was catching up to her girlfriend. "I was packing some CDs for them to sign."

"I better not hear, 'wait I for forgot something' now," the heiress advised. Ruby grabbed her by the frills of her parka, pulling her in for a zealous kiss.

"You won't. I love that you are punishing yourself for my sake. I know you're not a fan."

"Yes, but what kind of girlfriend would I be to pass these up. Happy Hanukkah, Ruby," the heiress buttoning her gratitude with a peck.

"This is so much for a present though. My Christmas present will pale in comparison."

"Don't worry about your gift. Whatever you got me, I'm sure I'll love it. You're very thoughtful when it comes to things of this sort," Weiss praised the shorter girl. Jaune averted his gaze as they were drinking in each other's expressions. "You're hard not to love, my little dolt."

The other woman giggled, happily expressing her adoration back. "I love you too, Weiss." Jaune heard the recognizable sound of smoothing and await for the metaphorical dagger to pierce his heart. Waiting for that painful cycle of sadness, regret, and misery as he was reminded of how happy the heiress was with someone else. He made it back to the room, his heart not wrenching in agony, mind clear of any negative thoughts. He was fine. Happily confused, however.

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" the redhead roommate inquired as she bounced out of the bathroom. Ren was on his bed reading, the blonde man realizing he wasn't alone.

Jaune was hesitant in mentioning it, but Nora and Ren had been there since day one and picked up his blubbering mess when Weiss and Ruby started dating. Some resolution to that blight was worth them knowing. "I-I saw Weiss and Ruby."

"Jaune, not again," Nora already at his side. "You're going to get through this, you massive teenage girl, you."

"Not why I'm bringing it up. I think... I think I'm over Weiss."

Ren's interest piqued past his book, Nora and him shocked and awed. "What? Really?"

"Yeah... It didn't hurt this time. I just walked past that like I would any other couple ridiculously in love with each other. It was borderline gross," he laughed off, Ren setting down his book and putting an encouraging arm around the recovered man.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Jaune. It's been an odyssey; a long and eventful journey, but you've grown a lot since that cold January day." Ren was responsible and didn't embellish more on the memory, Jaune fearing he could relapse if transported back. "To be honest, you weren't man enough for someone of her caliber."

"You're supposed to be good with words. Not Nora who blows down character in a sentence."

"Hey!" the woman shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm making my point. You weren't worthy of someone like Weiss. So elegant, sophisticated, intelligent, beautiful..."

"I get it," Jaune interrupted. "She's way out of my league."

"She is, but you're within her reach," the Asian man continued. "Be honest with yourself. You weren't the greatest student, not in shape."

"And your style was bad, you still had some ache from high school, still weary about..." the redhead continued.

"If all I'm going get is reminders of why I'm a loser, I'm going to move out."

"Were a loser," Ren distinctly pointed out. "You have overcome all of these discrepancies and are a relatively good gentleman."

"It's true. A couple girls from my English class know you as 'the blonde with the hot butt.'" Nora added, Jaune bewildered at the left turn this conversation was taking, finding that it was truthful. He wasn't that gawky kid he used to be. He'd grown into a viable candidate for dating women, not girls, as he grew up in the past year.

"Well, I have been working on my glutes. I'm glad it shows."

"A lot of good qualities shine from you. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to notice. Pyrrha certainly has or else she wouldn't have asked you to be around her so much." Ren mentioning their other roommate flushed the blonde, their semi-intimate hug back a few ago still resonating in him.

"Pyrrha was helping the sad, pathetic boy just like you two."

"And what did she do? Take you to the gym, study with you, went shopping with you once you got a job, and gave you gallons of acne cream from a sponsorship."

"And you got better at talking with women from hanging with her and me. She saw a potential in you that's paid off. Well, kind of paying off..." Nora trailed off, Jaune pouncing on what she meant.

"Paying off? What?"

"Nora," Ren sternly and lowly spoke, giving hand gestures to keep her mouth shut. Jaune pieced it together and all of what's been going on between him and her the last year.

"Wa-wait, wait a minute. Are you saying I should go after Pyrrha?" he blurted out.

"We didn't say that per se, but Pyrrha was out of your league too. She has many of the same qualities of Weiss, but she was there for you when the 'Ice Queen' shot you down," Ren calmly explained.

"And let's face it, she could have any guy she wanted despite the rumors that float around you two. Last time I checked, you were the only one dousing the flames," Nora asserted. Jaune only did his part because he thought he was helping his friend. He didn't think that she didn't mind the idea of them dating. Today's hug was different. He felt it, but it was trumped by the multitude of the reminders that they were friends. All the pats on the back, tousling of hair, and meals they shared with no moves from either of them made Pyrrha feel like one of his sisters. As Jaune mulled it over, it wasn't Pyrrha keeping them at arm's length, it was him.

"_What if I did let her in?_" Jaune questioned. "_Would she not resist my advances? Would she make her own moves?_"

As Jaune was deep in thought, his phone rang, a call of his eldest sister on the other end. "Yeah... I'm free right now...Could you hold one a minute? Nora," he hushed out as he clasped the phone's speaker. "Pyrrha's team manger still has a crush on you, right?"

"Yes," a puzzled look growing on the roommate as she didn't know what to expect next.

"Excellent," he announced before returning to his sister. "You can go ahead and cancel picking me up. Something came up and... and I think I need to make up for lost time."

*-Pyrrha-*

The bus could have all the comforts of a luxury flight, but it still couldn't rid any passenger of getting a little stir crazy. That, coupled with her smartphone's charge that's was battered from streaming video, had her racing for a charger. She passed the Atlas city limits, taking off her headphones and giving her mind a rest as their hotel was minutes away. Pyrrha loved nature, snow having its fair share of fun as she grew up in colder cities. The ponds were a magical place, the ice too thick that she'd play hockey with the boys, her speed unrivaled and set her on a course for skating professionally. She owes a lot to Winter as it did house some of the more special memories.

The trees were bare, but the fresh powder had them glazed with a white outline. The streets were still in need of a thawing, speckles that the snowplow missed still evident on the asphalt and sidewalks. The people who had to be out on the weekend were bundled up. The conditions were ripe for her event, even though her race would be taken indoors.

Her heart picked up its pulse, the thought of the competition still making her anxious. "_You got to have more confidence in yourself, Pyrrha. You didn't qualify for this if you weren't one of the best. Who knows, there could be a scouting agent there and the next platform I perform on could be the next Olympics. It'd be nice, but I don't know if I can slavishly adhere to only skating for years and years. Life is more than skating. Do those athletes even have friends? Romantic relationships?_"

As the redhead's mind wandered into romance, she buried her face as she thought about the blonde man who stole her heart over a year ago. "_Well, at least that part wouldn't change. I still can't get him to notice me. I want to hate Weiss, but she's way more than just a pretty face. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the speaker for our graduating class. I could've tried instead of shy away every time I'd pump myself up about kissing him whenever we'd go out, but I wouldn't have felt like I was taking advantage of him because of how hooked he was on Weiss. I wouldn't want those meddling, negative emotions running through him if I was trying to start something._"

She thought back to the blonde boy she left behind, thinking of the almost month that will pass before she'd see him again and have another chance to ask him out. Her face burned red as her mind shifted to yesterday morning where Jaune was changing as she was pretending to be asleep. "_I'm despicable. That was so underhanded of me to watch him undress. I mean... I didn't get to see everything. No... even if it was just his tight butt, I can't justify it. I need to grow a backbone and not be this pathetic. Jaune will stop looking at Weiss one day and I ought to make sure it's me._"

The bus stopped, Pyrrha grabbing her luggage and heading down the steps to the hotel. She had to admit, athletes get massive perks when it comes to hosting them. The competition being sponsored by this five-star resort hotel helped in this arrangement, but she's stayed at many other resorts and was floored by the amenities that are complimentary to the sports. Getting her room key is always a pain, but being one of the few female athletes granted her a room to herself. She tossed her suitcase on the bed, grabbed the essentials for her training and went down to the rink for her scheduled practice time.

It looked boring, but shaving milliseconds off your best time was one of the most exhilarating moments when your coaches give a congratulatory scream. "Way to go Pyrrha!" he yelled in his comically hoarse voice, the redhead wondering how he's going to last the weekend with three other teams to coach.

"Thanks, coach," Pyrrha catching her breath as she felt she broke mach speed.

"You give me one more lap like that and you can take the rest of the day off." Pyrrha was ready for that break from skating for over an hour. Now only one thousand meters away, she was determined to give it her best just to be able to sit down one second earlier. Pyrrha stretched out the wedgie riding her backside. The red and orange outfit, although stylish, acted worse than a second skin and allowed flexibility only when she wasn't coated in sweat. She wiped her brow and readjusted her yellow helmet before getting position ready.

The whistle blew and Pyrrha jettisoned herself out of the starting line. She did service to herself by pretending others were around her, both being cautious to not fall and assuming at she wouldn't be in first and dominating the match. The ice had grooves from her previous laps, the Zamboni sure to refine those for a smoother ride. The wind whipped in her face, hands balancing her out on the turns and mind laser-focused on reaching that goal, Pyrrha forgetting what lap she was on until she heard her coach cry out in victory. "Incredible, kid. One minute and fifteen seconds. You could go to the world stage with these kind of times."

"Yeah... absolutely. Water," she instinctively was driven to quench her thirst. She shambled to the cooler, sucking down half the bottle as she was unlacing her skates. Her feet were overjoyed as her toes were alleviated from their bound confines. A towel was thrown on her head, Pyrrha not knowing who did it.

"You tore up that ice out there," the high-male voice praised, Pyrrha ripped the towel off her head to see none other than Jaune Arc

"Jaune!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Your manager came down with a serious bout of... diarrhea. I just so happened to be in the area and your coach has seen me around and asked me," he clarified, Pyrrha wanting to be pinched as she couldn't believe he wasn't some apparition brought on by her love sickness.

"That's uhh... unfortunate, but... I'm a little conflicted. I don't want you doting on me just because it's your job. And didn't you have to go home?"

"I won't just be doting on you. I'm here for everybody and you did say you would offer me a ride," Jaune revealed, him taking her skates and sharpening them with a grinder. Pyrrha basked in the awkwardness, the blonde man smiling deep as he was doing hard labor. "You said it was lonely out here. I would've regret going home to my massive happy family when I knew you'd be lonesome during the last nights of Hanukkah."

Pyrrha held back her laughter, the corniness in his response so transparent that she would hate herself if something didn't happen this weekend. She was waiting for him to take the initiative, but the coach caught his attention and kept him distracted for such an action to occur. She debated on meandering around and giving him the opportunity to do so, but coach was always much harder on his assistants than his athletes. Jaune was wringing out Pyrrha's sweat towel as she gently grabbed him by the arm, her words almost stuck in her mouth as she met his cool blue eyes. "Jaune, I've been to this resort before. Whenever you get off, you want me to show you around? Maybe even grab some dinner at this restaurant I tried last year?"

She kicked herself for embellishing more than needed for asking someone out to dinner, but had to stop herself from jumping up-and-down as he answered, "Sure, ab-absolutely. I'll probably be done around eight, so a late dinner at nine would be best."

"I'll be ready by then," Pyrrha almost stumbling her way out of the stadium as the giddy was bubbling out of her.

* * *

Pyrrha wished she had a third hand, juggling a hairdryer and a brush to straighten hair that was longer than her arms could be a competition event in and of itself. Her mind was in a frenzy, not wanting a stray hair out of place after she meticulously scrubbed all of the sweat off. Every inch of her body was dutifully looked under a a magnifying glass as she was getting ready for the date. Skin properly moisturized, eyebrows plucked, body shaven, deodorant applied; the definition of fresh.

She was preparing for some competition so she dug into the depths of her luggage for something a little less like grandma panties. Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting a date. A lace-trimmed thong with pink striped print wouldn't be the worst confidence booster. Also, a little hope that Jaune would see them tonight wasn't the worst way to get him to take the next steps. She gave a breath of relief as she rejoiced that her reflexive packing did pack her nicer underwear. The redhead slipped into her cerulean panties, content with the lace trim at the legs. As she snapped her teal bra into place, the neurosis in her brain got to her, pushing up and tightening the straps to further increase her already natural big bust.

Pyrrha dabbed in her makeup kit. She wasn't one to alter her appearance too much. Although, Jaune was not the best at noticing how much effort she puts in. Hints with light eye shadow and fire engine red coat for her lips, a light smack to settle in. Layers weren't sexy, but tight fitting brown sweater over her white t-shirt would do. Tight leggings under a deep blue skirt would seal the heat for the most part. "I'll risk getting too cold tonight. It gives me an excuse to get closer to him."

She stuffed her feet into woolen high boots before taking one last look in the mirror. She wanted her hair down, but it was too straight and looked awkward with her snug getup. She wrapped her hair in her ponytail, spritzing on a dab of her crisp perfume, and headed out. She regret not bringing mittens, the short trip feeling like a foray into the arctic tundra with the temperatures dipping past freezing. She ran to the nearest bus stop and welcomed the warm sanctuary as she headed downtown. It was awkward getting off a fairly expensive bus in a wealthy town, all of the public services seemingly tailored for comfort instead of convenience as the city was laboriously tended to the wealthy residents' reputation. Still, she didn't have to run miles to get to the restaurant, the heavenly smell mixing with a multitude of other eating establishments. If it weren't for reservations for Jaune, Pyrrha would have fumbled following her nose as each scent intrigued her.

She approached the hostess and she escorted her to the back of the restaurant, the tables fit for two. Pyrrha took her seat as the waitress lifted the glass bulb in the middle, her lighter igniting the tiny wick burred in the oil. She unfolded her napkin, resisting herself from checking her phone for the time as it was a few past the reservation. What kept her anxieties down was the fact Jaune would have called if he wasn't going to show. Then the prospect of him getting hit by a car or mugged in an alley sprung in her mind and got her worried again. A nervous fiddling of her lap mat she was wringing dry until a man came up next to her, her blonde boy wonder out of breath, but also one to never disappoint.

"Jaune, I hope you didn't run from the hotel. There are shuttle services."

"I didn't, but I was running late. If I casually strolled, you probably would've called," he clarified, the redhead glad to see him in one piece.

"I-I would've been fine with a call ahead. Please sit and have some of my water," Pyrrha offering him her glass of purified ice water, the woman being unusually juvenile as Jaune sipped from the same straw as she. The indirect kiss, she hoped, wouldn't be the only swapping of saliva tonight. The usually disheveled man had a more proper appearance. Even though he still looked like he rolled out of bed, there was clear indications he meant it to look it a certain way. His hair had a sleek, possibly wax to keep it to that odd spiky flair. On his indigo sweater and red v-neck was sprayed, maybe one too many times, was a pleasant cologne that reminded her of the ocean air. The worn jeans were the same she always knew, but were spruced up with his new shoes she and him picked out. The charmed woman was already won over by Jaune's effort, now just waiting for that moment to make her move.

Jaune and Pyrrha sat in an uncomfortable silence, the woman now too nervous with the intentions of turning this romantic. She had her food chosen before he showed up, letting him scan the menu in peace. The waitress came over and took their orders. Now, with the blinders gone, Pyrrha could see the calming blue irises glimmering in the soft light, his self-assured smile heartening the young woman that he was still Jaune. The motives might be different, but the person she was the best of friends with was still there. She did want more for a very long time, but, if she made that kiss her target, she was probably going to miss. She laughed at his cheeky joke about the snow and frozen butts, letting the conversation flow.

She regret getting something so messy, but she was craving seafood. She guessed she looked ridiculous taking such small bites and dabbing her mouth every time, but the red she wanted to leave on Jaune would be her lipstick, not the spicy tomato sauce from a scallop. Jaune seemed to be enjoying his steak, Pyrrha impressed by the astute choice in his selection. With Jaune's budget constrained by loans and his fair-paying job, she was happy to see him splurge when usually he's so responsible with his money.

As the meal went on, it was hard not to gossip about school and their roommates when no one within earshot could ever relay it back. "So, Nora and Ren... like, seriously how long did you think they were a couple until Ren sent us straight," the man jokingly asked.

"Longer than it should have," she replied as she hid her chuckle. "When we became roommates, she was all over him and I assumed that he was just not fond of PDA. Two months in, we were all friends as friends could be and Nora never hinted to stay out of the room or Ren and her wanted to use it for privacy. It wasn't until I walked into the awkward wall when she was mentioning other guys, and I asked when did she and Ren broke up, which lead to the most dumbfounded look and explanation of how they were old buddies from their neighborhood."

"That easily rivals mine. I thought Ren and I were comfortable about talking with women and I start asking him some questions. That man turns an absurd shade of red if you ask the right ones. I feel so guilty. We were no different from the gossipers that spread rumors around us." Jaune and Pyrrha erupted into laughter, her cheeks hurting from the rounds of holding back howls of joy. Her date did bring up the rumors so causally, Pyrrha never minding them as rumors were thoughts with only a single basis, but she did have to give some credit to those who spread them. If she didn't keep hearing them, her crush on him might have lost its flame and she wouldn't be here, enjoying a cordial meal with Jaune, believing the glint shining in his eyes weren't from the flickering flame on the table, but the one rising in his heart.

"Did you... did it bug you that much that you had to be so vocal about us not being a couple? I mean... not that I wasn't doing it either, but you seemed adamant about it," the redhead curiously asked, Jaune beating his chest as he almost chocked on a piece of meat.

After engulfing half a glass of water, he manically apologized, "It-it wasn't like that. If it came off like that, I'm so sorry. I was making it obvious so guys knew that you were available. And I was sort of doing it so Weiss knew I was still single. Point being, I didn't want potential boyfriends to pass you up because the scraggly blonde boy was always by your side."

"You're not some scraggly blonde boy. You're my friend, Jaune. A friend that carries my back pack while I use him as a crutch on the days I pushed myself too hard. If anything, those rumors had most attention on you. People asking if this guy can't get close to her, then what hope to I have?" Pyrrha laughing, bringing her date's spirits up too with the observations. "You're a catch. It's why is didn't bother me too much when I heard them. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"That's awfully nice of you to say, but that almost sounds like pandering coming from you."

"When's the last time I talked down to you?"

"I think about a week ago when I was trying on boxing gloves and pithily hitting the bag. You said I could be a boxer," he snarkily came back, Pyrrha worried that her encouragers might be too much even with a genuine quality about them. "But... umm, your voice usually upticks when you're stretching it. So, thank you. It's nice for a woman to compliment me and them not be one of my sisters."

"I can't be the only one. I know I've heard girls who were jealous. I guess... oops. I probably should have been more vocal too."

"Please. Unlike the rumors about us, the sad fact that I was still hung up on Weiss was just underneath the surface, making it easy for someone who was even mildly interested in me to be turned off immediately. On the ride over, I got thinking about her. I think I spent too much time thinking about her and I don't know why."

"Because Weiss is beautiful, intelligent, wealthy, an impossibly hard-worker, and quite generous with her time. People may not know that because of her venomous tongue at first, but I wasn't astonished that you were one of many that liked her. At least you liked her for the right reasons, making it cute..." Pyrrha chose her next words carefully as it seemed premature to bring up that lonely phase, "at first. It'll get better."

"I think it already has," he admitted, smiling into another morsel of food as he polished off his meal. "I saw her yesterday with Ruby and it didn't hurt. I don't know why I'm having this change of heart, but I'm mad at myself it didn't happen sooner. Like, it wasn't hard to see she wasn't that into me, but... you know, optimism kept me believing that if I showed up enough, she'd turn around. That's fine to believe until she got serious with Ruby. If I was better at reading signals, I would have saved myself a lot of heartache. And something tells me that I would have already been with someone who makes me happy."

Pyrrha almost had her own choking spasm as she noticed Jaune's stare. The strong determined gaze, one both upbeat and contrite in his naivete over the last year. The redhead felt a chilled run up her spine, the joyous glow running through her as her date elevated from casual food friend to a serious contender to ending tonight the way she always envisioned. If Jaune were to atone for his absent-mindedness, Pyrrha would fervently shed her rules for dating to make up for lost time.

The redhead slipped away to use the restroom, nature calling and wanting her heart to slow down as Jaune was mystifying her in a way that hadn't happened yet. As she was gussying up in the mirror, she locked eyes with her reflection, worry present, but subsiding. "_I do love this man. It took awhile while he was looking elsewhere, but there's no point to deny it any longer. I'm in love with my best friend, and... I think he loves me too._"

The woman left the bathroom, confident in her fancy. Pyrrha was charmed more as Jaune sneakily paid the waitress, a little chivalry every now and then perfectly acceptable by her standards. "What happened to only paying for your part of the meal?" she coyly queried.

"Oh, you know... just being polite and all that," the man lied, redness flushing as he was caught red handed being so courteous. "Don't feel indebted. It felt... appropriate given it's your competition."

Pyrrha welcomed the tactlessness, his nerves calming her own as she saw they were together, hopelessly stumbling in their enamored state.

The night was young, Pyrrha taking her date around the snowy town before she had to head back to get a restful sleep for the match. The lamps bathed the artificially white glow across the streets, the moon peeking itself between the sky blotted with clouds. The nightlife of Atlas, she guessed, was more tame without the population of a small city growing overnight. Pyrrha could tell which athletes had their events. The drunken staggering coupled with gratuitous attempts at having a fling with other competitors was the obvious sign. The clouds of smoke hovering around the outside of businesses being the other with breathing being a non-issue the other. Pyrrha wasn't innocent to the debauchery, a few times getting drunk and waking up in a hotel room that wasn't hers a gainful experience. As wild as it was, it was nice to be more stable.

The streets were stung up with Christmas lights,or as the non-offending residents would want to address them as holiday decorations, were lining the small bracket of the downtown area. Even some of the classier businesses deciding in participate in the fun. As non-offensive as they weren't being, Pyrrha did find it awkward that they had to dance around the subject. They are, by all intents and purposes, Christmas lights and she was glad that the Jewish population jumped on the bandwagon and created their own sect of lights. The redhead noticed one establishment was celebrating the seventh day, blue and white lights were the subtle way to honor the holiday. But this bar took it one step higher and had a menorah burning bright at the center bay window, only one candle less lit.

"Got to give props to that guy for not following in the political correctness line," Jaune admired as he took in the scenery. "And those guys with the Christmas trees."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those are Nondenominational Winter Shrubs," the redhead joked, both laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Regardless, this feels like Christmas. All those TV specials, commercials, songs even, mention the snow. Vale's snowfall is fair, aside from that massive storm last year. This," he paused to scoop up fresh powder from the ground, "is authentic. How about you? Any Hanukkah you feeling around here."

"Not like you're experiencing," she referred to. "We don't have too many songs, definitely no ads, and I can count on my fingers the amount of TV specials that have Hanukkah in them. My family sort of assimilated into Christmas because why fight it? It's not like we don't do our traditions. It's fun. The messages of the holidays are different, but the spirit is the same. It's about togetherness. At the end of the day, when I'm lighting the next candles and reciting the prayers, I'm with my family, the people I love. Isn't it similar for Christmas?"

"Kind of. I guess you can say all of that pressure, that perfect idea of Christmas, all lies within buying a gift. It may be tainted, but it still gets me and all my sisters in a room together. I can't be too mad at it," the optimism ever-flowing as he smiled back. Pyrrha noticed his hands were deep within his pockets, back hunching slightly as she could see him trying to keep his body warm.

"Did you forget mittens too?" the redhead asked, her date abashed by his negligence.

"I was given this job within an hour of getting on a bus to here. I forgot a few things, but no way I would have thought mittens were necessary. It's amazing how the elevations of five thousand can dramatically alter the chill factor," he complained, Pyrrha was also feeling her fingertips get cold. Her leggings also fighting against frigid weather, but she was far better clothed than him. She wanted to dip into a place and warm up next to a fire, but all of the businesses were bursting from the seams with people who had the same idea. Surveying the area, she saw the biggest building just a street over. It wasn't the warmest, but it was better than nothing.

Jaune cupped his hands and huffed his visible breath into his palms. Pyrrha took action after witnessing the feeble attempt. "Come here," she meekly beckoned. "You need to keep your core warm." She drowned out her nervousness and wrapped her arm around the man's waist. She felt a jolt from him at first, but he reciprocated as he placed his arm around her.

"Thanks," he appreciating the warm immediately as he brought her in closer. "I apologize in advance if you trip over my feet. I may not be the gawky blonde boy anymore, but my footwork didn't get any better."

His humbleness gave Pyrrha an idea, the stadium a perfect place to work on his balance. Past the glass doors was a heat haven, the temperatures differentiated to the point she was sweating from the contact. They walked through the hallways, the overnight crew supervising and readying for the second day of matches. The redhead used her badge to give her access to rental skates. With a promise she wouldn't practice with them, she handed over the pair to Jaune.

"Lace them."

"Pyrrha, I don't want to trip and end up cutting you," he cautiously warned.

"I've once collided with three other skaters an not a scratch on any of us. Not saying it doesn't happen, but I'll take my chances with you," she reassured, the woman more scared of her own feet messing up and falling.

With her skates fitting nice, she happily obeyed the condition. She spun around to face her date. "Take my hand."

"Your faith is so low," he responded, tip-toeing his way to the ice.

"Athletes get an equal amount of time to practice. I've used mine. They let me have these only if I was shackled to you."

"What? Don't I look like a speed skater," he cheekily said as he lurched onto the ice, Pyrrha catching him before he hit the cold surface.

"Does that answer your question?" she cheerily responded. "We'll take it slow. Exercise gets the blood running." It seemed Jaune's blood was already warm as his hand clasped hers, the warmth spreading to both their faces as they took to the ice. He was bad, but not terrible, Pyrrha not afraid of him floundering about and hurting himself. She did have to hold back bursting into laughter, first time skaters all looking like toddlers who are still learning how to walk; toes pointed in, arms fanned out, and eyes glued to the ground."You're doing fine. Have more confidence in yourself."

"Is the parrot mimicking what I've been saying all this week?"

"It worked for me. Tomorrow, second place is secured."

"What about first?"

"I'm confident, but there's one actual contender that could beat me. Now, lower your arms a bit. I'll be your balance. Bend your knees and kickoff with your strong foot diagonally," she instructed. As expected, it wasn't graceful, but he was gliding slowly at her speed. "Keep your legs loose and steady. Locking your knees will cause you..." Jaune lurched forward at the comment. She couldn't get mad at him for following instructions to a tee as she caught him falling on his face. She hoisted the puppetted limp body back up his his skates. "To fall."

"Point taken," he reluctantly said.

"It's like walking except you push off from the side." Pyrrha let Jaune find his legs, the two slowly going around the rink, the redhead being the support as she skated with him. She glanced over, bemused by his efforts and charmed by his charisma, his toothy grin and sparkling eyes showing fear and complacency as he was with her. There may have been people around them, but Pyrrha forgot the world, the match, and people as it was just she and him.

As they made unhurried laps around the rink, she couldn't take her eyes on him and, as soon as he found his footing, neither could he. His placid blue hues were calming, but making her heart race as it was one of many fine features of her date. His smile was so effortless, but so was hers as they were enjoying the mood. His lips were a distraction all night, only getting worse as Pyrrha was being cautiously flirted with. "_Flirt back,_" she goaded herself, hating that the time he was obsessed with Weiss made her this guarded to making a move.

She tousled his hair, the silky stands held up by a thin layer of wax. "You need to stop reminding me of that. Everyone gets food poisoning."

"Not everyone has green eyes that make them look like a monster either," Jaune twisting the knife deeper. Pyrrha had to laugh at herself, with that 'pork belly incident' being over six months ago. It was then she really considered having her hair cut, the red strands almost a disaster area if it wasn't for Jaune, Nora, and Ren keep it out of the vomit zone. "But, your eyes look... lovely the rest of the time."

Her date held his stare, the straightforward advance having his cheeks flush first before her. "Umm, yours too, Jaune," her brain stunned from the comment. Pyrrha moved a little closer to him, the intimate contact having the man fall over his feet. The redhead caught him, but not without twisting herself as his weight shifted hers. Pyrrha found a comfortable angle to pivot on, but not the most ideal. Her arm caught Jaune behind the back, hoisting him as he was dipped on one leg. Her ponytail curtained the spotlight silhouette on his face, the shade unable to hide his burning cheeks as he gazed back at her. He was vulnerable, but so was she. Pyrrha leaned in closer, Jaune not turning away. Her heart raced wild, letting herself give into what she was feeling and lead her lips where they desired to be.

A vibration in her pocket had her trance broken, along with her balance, the redhead accidentally dropping Jaune to the ice. "So-sorry." She hand-trucked him up as she dread the caller on the other end. "Yes... No, I'm not dead asleep and that's why I'm not answering my door... You're right. Sorry, coach... I'll come back to the hotel immediately."

The redhead begrudgingly ended the call, the time past when she wanted to be asleep. Looking back at her date, the same lonesome expression on him made her regret not making a move one second sooner. "I didn't mean to keep you out so late."

"Don't worry about it, Jaune. Let's just move before I get another call." Pyrrha hailed a cab with her phone, the ride ready outside by the time they laced into their shoes. The drive was short, but Jaune's hotel was a block over, insisting that he not waste the redhead's generosity and run back.

"I'll be fine. Judging from this community, I don't think crime is an issue," he joked off, Pyrrha having to admit, the only thing that would kill him is the cold.

"You're... you're right. Have a safe walk back," she meekly replied. Jaune opened his arms for a hug, the redhead reciprocating the gesture. Her conscious told her to let go from the usual adieu, but her unconscious held on, fingers snagging the hems of his sweater. As he was about to protest, his eyes popped as he met hers, a glossy haze of longing heavy in her stare. She yanked on his person, Jaune enraptured by his date's lure. Her hands grazed upwards, placing them firmly on his shoulders, her head lifted by the chin, her lips lined with his.

One final push of her doubt out of her mind had her close the gap, pressing her lips to Jaune's with a soft pucker. Their lips overlapped, a bit of stubble grazing her lower lip as she kissed him. She had desired it for so long, and she melted into the loving act as natural lust was coursing through them. Her fingers rung around his neck, pulling him in deeper. His hands stayed amiably on her waist, his fingers indicating he wanted more too as they dug into her hips.

Getting light headed from the altitude and shortened breathes taken, they broke the kiss, chests heaving from the passionate pecks. Pyrrha felt the heat in her face, Jaune's not fairing any better. The redhead was glad it wasn't out of embarrassment, but out of excitement, the heat between them having to subside as her match was calling. Her heart was beating in her ears, almost missing the dampened compliment, "So, that was... that was a thing."

"But a... but a very good thing, right?" she asked with with honest inquiry. A mistake not made as Jaune grinned wide as he traced his lips with his fingers.

"Yeah... very good," he replied. Pyrrha's heart swelled, placing her hands on her lips in disbelief of what had transpired. "So... so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Pyrrha."

The redhead took steps forward and gave him one last kiss before letting him go. "Night, Jaune." She watched him disappear around the corner, both of longing and wanting to see his tight butt in his jeans. Pyrrha had to hush her screams until she got to her room, burying herself in the pillows and giving herself a victory howl in her sheets, so elated she was finally able to get that off her chest. "_I don't know if this counts as telling him how I feel, but that has to count as something. 'I love you' will come one day. Until then, I think I'll have more fun with Jaune, let it all roll out naturally._"

* * *

"You absolutely crushed it out there," Jaune proclaimed, setting the first round of drinks on the table.

"I wouldn't put it like so. It never felt like I was 'crushing it' when I was racing," Pyrrha humbly swatting away the high praise.

"That's because you couldn't see the massive gaps in lead you had. Your rival almost caught up to you in the end, but that performance was unmatched. There should have been smoke trails from how fast you were."

The redhead was used to a certain amount of acclaim from sports writers, commentators, and friends alike, but Jaune was the one that always made her flush the most, his words carrying an honesty that couldn't be forced. She twiddled her gold medal around her fingers, wishing it was her winnings cash prize more, but the high of a victory would do for now. She peered across the table, the blonde boy a better prize she hoped to earn tonight.

"Thank you, Jaune... not just for this though. I really appreciate that you came out here. I've celebrated by myself and it doesn't have that kind of revelry than it does with someone else." Both laughed at the self-deprecation. With a sip of her liquid courage, she took a blunt step forward. "But... I'm really glad that it's you that came out. I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else."

Jaune smiled big back at the woman across from him, hand hesitantly reaching across the table to grasp hers. His deep blues gazed into hers before professing, "You know I'd do anything for you, Pyrrha. Also, with it being the holidays and all, I didn't want to leave you alone or a job half finished. I'm your Hanukkah miracle after all."

Pyrrha loved Jaune's goofiness, but she was going to pull out why he really rode five hours on a bus and away from a home-cooked meal to commend a friend on a skating competition. "That kiss last night says a little more though, don't you think?"

The redhead shied away, but her heart compelled her to keep her eye contact, Jaune's expression genuine as he said, "That's probably ninety percent why I came here. Yes, I was in love with Weiss, but all that time we spent together wasn't for nothing. Once I wasn't blinded, I saw someone special who's been there the whole time. I'll be the first to say this isn't love after falling flat on my face, but I wouldn't mind trying something with you. That kiss... I felt something during it and it certainly wasn't regret. It meant something, don't you think?"

The man tossed the question back at her, Pyrrha responding with a resounding, "Yes," she endearingly sighed out. "I've... I've been crushing for awhile, so that was... gratifying to say the least."

She blushed hard, the redhead finding it more difficult than she realized admitting that embarrassing secret. Her fingers twisted and twined with his as Jaune stilled reciprocated some of what she had felt. "I wouldn't know. My last crush literally crushed me and I... I wouldn't mind knowing what it's like to feel gratified... That came out so poorly I think I might just pack up my bags and leave with my head hanging low."

Jaune played along with his act and threw bills on the table for the drinks and was getting up before Pyrrha yanked him back to the seat. "No no no. You stay. I won't make any promises, but if you stay, there will be some gratifying... moments. I mean... more moments where... Nevermind, I'll just leave."

The man tugged her to keep her in place. "Fine, we're both bad at this."

"I'm bad. You're actually a very good charmer, Jaune, but you can't bat a thousand. With me, you're at a nine-nine-nine," the redhead reassured.

"With your natural beauty and everything else, you do just fine," Jaune giving a tongue-and-cheek answer to settle the mood. "Here's what I propose. I laid about eighty bucks on the table. I say we drink this money away and go back to enjoying ourselves."

Pyrrha couldn't find a crack in his logic, taking a hefty sip of her beverage and abide to the man's plan. As the tension barriers of 'what to do next' were dissolving with the alcohol coursing through them, the redhead found herself being more bold with her flirtatious actions. She snuck off her shoe and ran it up Jaune's pant leg, the cottony fabric teasing his rough hairs under his jeans. Jaune, unfortunately, didn't have the tools to be as forward from across the table, his aura and conversation picking up that slack as he dropped hints that he wanted to kiss again.

She couldn't believe how she looked down one minute with a full drink and, in another, there was three empty glasses, the alcohol not only lubing the date and time as it slipped past her. Pyrrha couldn't blame it all on the fun, Jaune still very attractive being the glorious distraction. The constant touching on the arms at the table had Pyrrha craving his lips... his chest... She couldn't see what lied below the table, but she'd be denying herself what her drive was telling her if she said she didn't want that too.

The bill came, Pyrrha throwing money for the tip and dragged Jaune out of the bar. The redhead didn't want to not take advantage of a room to herself and hailed a cab back to her hotel. By the hand, she led him up the elevator. As soon as the stragglers left the lift, Pyrrha cupped his face and dove right into what she needed. A few fervent pecks were had before the elevator doors opened, the two giggling and stumbling their way to Pyrrha's room as they kept making out. The redhead had to dig into her wallet and find her key card, the task harder as Jaune was nipping her neck and digging into the woman's scent.

They almost tripped on the threshold with their weight on the door. Pyrrha collected herself and slammed Jaune up against the panel, sealing themselves to a private chambers for some carnal fun. She mashed her lips against his surprised, willing mouth parted to allow her tongue to slip past, glazing his tongue with hers. The muscle teased his back into hers, a drunken, sloppy exchange charged with their unchained lust for one another. Her nubs dug into his scalp, playful tugs had between the closed gaps of her fingers. Each quick pull elicited a spirited moan from him, his arms wrapping tightly around her and pressing her body against his.

Jaune wanted more. She could feel it in his motions, hands fighting their way into her skirt and gliding up her bare back. She was reluctant to break the kiss, but she had to set the night right. He was taken aback as Pyrrha pressed a single digit against his mouth. Her body was grateful for the break, her skin crimson from the carnality in her moves, lungs begging for air as she placed her hands on his pecks. "Your eyes are saying keep going or am I misreading that too?"

Pyrrha buried her smiling face into his neck, impassioned by his vacillation. "No. By all means, I want this to end well, but in the long run, you know what I mean." Pyrrha leaning into what she wanted, but Jaune's confused face means he didn't get it. Getting less cryptic, she straightforwardly asked, "Do you have a condom?"

The light bulb might as well exploded out of his head with the explicit, "Ooo! I get it now. Ye-yeah. I got a few."

The man pulled his wallet out to reveal a selection of three tucked in the back of the bills. The redhead was relieved, Jaune as responsible as he came off. "I almost want to be mad at you assuming you'd need them."

"I was thinking on the way back to my hotel last night that what if this happens? What if I am lucky enough to spend a night with you and the mood is ruined as I'm running in the frigid night, locating the nearest gas station, praying that it's open?" Jaune proposed that scenario, Pyrrha going even a step further and using the plastic lining of the waste basket and a rubber band if it would have to come down to it. Happy to see the rubber rings in their packaging, she placed her hands over his, giving a sensual, but restrained kiss.

"I'd give you a pass if you didn't, but... since you did, go throw on the light on the desk over there," she requested, the bright lights on the nightstands not the best mood lighting. With bells on his toes, he leaped to the other side of the long room, the lamp shade casting a warm and soft light across their bodies. Pyrrha was having a hard time kicking off her boots, Jaune vigorously wrenching them off. He kicked off his as he crawled on top of the redhead, Pyrrha dragging him by his loose sweater collar up to her lips. The eager consent had Jaune adventuring new places, hands glazing up Pyrrha sweater, his calloused hands raking across her soft stomach. She felt a length brush up her thighs, resting at her core. The jean fabric was thick, but satisfying to grind on as her hips moved along his leg.

Pyrrha's hands flew back upon him, pressing him against her, the man taking his queue for initiative, the woman readily allowing his as his lips trailed down, faint bites being left as he made his marks on her. Her fingers hooked around the trim of his sweater, Jaune aiding the woman in her mission to disrobe her partner, the urge to feel his skin on hers escalating as her fingers were tracing the length of his strong back. He flung the wooly article to the floor, Pyrrha joining him as she lifted her dress sweater over her head.

"Tights... off," she breathlessly ordered as she was unbuckling her shorts. The man zestfully grabbed from the top and peeled her bottoms and rolled the clothing off of her. The redhead was flattered that her choice in lingerie had Jaune stop and stare, the lace design accenting the cerulean material did leave enough for the imagination to have the man marveling at her almost naked form.

"Hey," she huskily asked for his attention, nodding her head for the permission to do what his eyes were screaming. She held her hand over her mouth as Jaune's misreading of signals lived up to its reputation as he took off his maroon shirt. His top was bare, Pyrrha perfectly copacetic as the new view was inviting. Jaune was no athlete, not a gym rat, nor a person that particularity pays attention to his health, but his body showed tone from the times he'd join the redhead for a workout.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, but come here," her finger curling as the hypnotized Jaune was drawn to her. His tongue gently meshed against her lips before she allowed it entrance. Her hands grazed the hem of his jeans, roaming around the smooth muscle and trailed upwards his strapping body. She'd seen it across the room, the man losing his worries about Nora and her seeing him topless early in their school year. Seeing, feeling it this close to her had her body radiating heat. Her heart pounded, chest almost bursting as she motioned his head down, putting weight on his shoulders to a destination he was needed more.

His lips kissed through the cloth of her blouse, fingers slowly sliding beneath her shirt as he gripped her tight. The woman writhed with anticipation, the fire inside stoking ever further as her nether lips met his. Even though the fabric, Pyrrha's mouth couldn't contain the moan that escaped her. The rough digits coiled on either sides of her thong, the redhead arched herself, the slick wetness between her legs clinging to the cloth as Jaune undressed her.

Shyness got the better of her and she adeptly moved her hand over her entrance. She didn't predict her own brushing of the supple flesh would feel so good, her sex on fire, yearning for a touch that wasn't hers. She peered up, down the valley of her chest she could see Jaune inspecting the cavern, Pyrrha giving his gaze passage as she spread the pink folds, the wetness leaking out on the sheets. A twinge of cold air of the room stung the hotness as he pushed her legs wider, his hand removing hers as Jaune explored the outermost layers. The rough trade of his thumbs surprised her as they left, the gentle fibers of his tongue replacing them.

A surprised shriek filtered through her, back arching as the flat muscle ran up her cleft, the tip flicking her bud at the end of its run. Her body misbehaved, Pyrrha's attempts to keeps still to give the man more time to thrill her were failing. His strong shoulders kept her legs in place, her hands rooting her, her vice grip twisting the sheets with Jaune's efforts pushing her to towards that loving bliss. She bit down on her lip, her attempt to stifle the pleasurable sounds casting out from her futile as Jaune dove deeper, his thumbs pulling back her outer lips and plunging his tongue into the recess of her being.

She was beginning to lose control of herself, the elegant woman unraveling to her animal basis with each lap from Jaune's slick tongue. The methodical nature of his strokes created a rhythm that her hips were grinding to. She burrowed her fingers to his head, straining his hair to lock him into place as her back arched forward to press his lips against hers. Jaune pushed back, diving into her, thirsty for her climax as she. A final flick of her clit drew out a powerful cry of ecstasy, legs clamping around Jaune as he continued to milk her honey pot for all its worth, riding the convulsions and spasms with her until she was spent.

The sheets were dampened with her sweat, the juices that Jaune couldn't catch coating the edge with the intensity of her arrival. The room spun as she sunk into the mattress, the orgasm coursing through paralyzed her, body and mind savoring the sensations. A shift in the bed had Jaune up to her face, his nose burying itself in her red locks, peppering pecks along her face to her shoulder as he nurtured her. Her body was still too heavy and lazily curled an arm around him, Jaune's libido driving him to kiss her. Pyrrha's second wind started brewing with the fulsome kiss, her sweet vigor lacing the embrace.

The two lay on the bed, unhurried in their passion as Pyrrha recovered. Her fingers traveled down his body, from his head to his jeans, the redhead glancing down and the bulge in his bottoms, Enjoying the wordless splendor, Pyrrha broke the silence. "That looks like it hurts."

Jaune was unaware of her question until he followed her eyes. "You can say that. It's physical, yes. These jeans are horribly constricting, but it's more psychological for me at this point."

"Why's that?" Her head was brought up by her chin, his blue eyes a richer hue in the low light.

"Because I want you, Pyrrha," he spoke under his breath. "Perhaps, a lot longer than I've realized. Like I said, I don't know if this is love, but this feels right. It's perfect in some ways."

His words were shaky, but authentic as Jaune was figuring out his emotions on the spot. It was more of a step forward than she hoped for, also feeling the pure aura of this night. She quietly expressed her grace, pressed her lips and hips into his, clumsy kisses connecting as she worked on him. Her idle hand bent under his chin. Her other hand roved the jean fabric, surging deep into the outline of his erection to repay the man who galvanized her. Having seen his wondrous behind mere days ago, she wanted to know what he stored down there. A flick of her wrist, she unclasped the button, his member almost bursting through the zipper with how far it protruded.

Pyrrha's heart was in a frenzy as she helped Jaune out of his tight wears, his boxers too flimsy to hold back his prominent hardness. The man found fair that she be the one to undress him, their cheeks burning more from excitement than embarrassment as Jaune was stripped of his last article of clothing. Her eyes followed his smooth skin, the first hairs poking out were well landscaped, Pyrrha now understanding his unusually long turns in the bathroom as his lower half was well-groomed. The sleek skin of the shaft came into view, her eyes hungry to see the rest and ripped down his dotted-heart boxers.

As his length sprung from the cloth, unveiled for her to see, the heat inside her renewed to the heat that matched his. Her normal reaction of pandering to a man's ego and exclaiming how big it was stopped with a little 'O' that formed around her mouth. She guessed it was an illusion, Jaune's lean legs making the penis look bigger than it really was. As he stood up, reaching for a condom in his wallet, she was relieved that it wasn't a monster that would bash against her cervix, exceptional and non-threatening.

He tore through the foil with his teeth, spitting it out and revealing the protective measure. He hopped back onto the bed. Sitting on his knees, he wrangled the rubber out of the cramped square. She scooted on the spread to join him, stopping him as the contraceptive hit the tip. His eyes darted towards her, the green irises tenaciously driving her titillating actions. She rubbed her thumb aggressively against the tip, the bell end slick with a meager amount of his own natural lubricant. A breath hitched in his throat, shuddering gasps escaping as the small, slender fingers worked down his tool, securing the broad edge to the base.

Her lips locked with his as she imprisoned his sex in her grip, sloppy swapping of saliva swaying the girl to take the next move, Jaune rendered passive to her influence. Pyrrha climbed on top of him, relinquishing her prize and taking it now.

"Hey, wait," he whispered out. "Don't you think this is a tad unfair?"

Jaune patted his chest, the redhead almost forgetting her top half was still clothed if it wasn't for the chill of the room's air cooling her sweat. She crossed her arms, hooking to the bottom of her auburn blouse. She could tell she was making the same disconcerted expression he had as she was revealing her top to Jaune. Her blouse caught the band of her teal bra, her large breasts bouncing in the under wire. The man was transfixed, eyes wanting confirmation he could gawk. Pyrrha nodded, reached behind her back, and unhooked the garment. She took a breath as she slid her shoulders out of the straps, blinking away as she tossed the last article to the floor, both now totally exposed.

"Beautiful... I mean, you," Jaune corrected himself, genuine as he repeated. "You're beautiful."

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed harder, praise coupled with embarrassment and excitement added to her hue. "You're... you're beautiful too." The redhead content with her painfully, amateur compliment as he grinned back.

She wrapped her arms daintily around him, Jaune's blonde bangs meshing with hers as she composed herself. Her hardened tips stood straight, her arousal at its peak as she straddled Jaune's toned body, her size clearing the gap between them and rubbing her buds on his muscular chest. While mounting him, she couldn't ignore the the hard sensation hitting her opening, the throbbing shaft bouncing on her slit, greasing itself in her secretions as it slid slowly between her. Jaune leaned away, his face asking permission as he lined the tip with her hole. Pyrrha nodded back, her hands securing themselves on his taunt shoulders as she braced herself.

She deeply inhaled, Jaune rubbing his tip to part her nether lips. He found the sinking center once more, sliding his hands around her hips adjusting her decent as he slid into her. A breath trickled out of her, each inch of his manhood being taken as she lowered herself onto him, only stopping when she felt her thighs fully slack onto his. Pyrrha was tall for a women, but Jaune beat her by a few inches, always looking up at him. In this new frontier, she stood over him, his face holding it as best he could with her tightness wrapped around him. She wanted him uninhibited, no constraints of holding back for her sake. Her hips lifted and gently pressed down again, a whimper escaping her, signaling Jaune to moan as well.

She captured his lips with hers, tongue diving in, matching breath for breath as she continued her slow, small movements. Her warm vessel started accommodating his cock, the tingles of pleasure pouring out of her, trailing up her spine to her vocal chords as she continued. She unconsciously tightened her thighs around his waist, the redhead's hips taunt in hitting her most erogenous spot. Her flanks writhed in restlessness, her orgasm building as Jaune's hands meandered, one finding a way to her breasts, the other to her love button. Each orchestrated around the pink beads like a conductor, the crescendo coming down as she was reaching her climax.

A weak wail erupted from her. "Jaune! Please, don't stop! More!" The man acknowledged with his heavy grunts, Jaune followed her thrusting pattern, pairing with hers. Pyrrha gripped his body tight, hands running through his head as she fervently tried kissing him. To her felicity, neither could be coherent as the pressure built up in her core, Pyrrha panting out her muddled demands on his mouth. His own breathing paced hers, their bodies and minds in sync.

His manhood pulsated within her, the thick tissue consumed by her vagina, the walls constricting it, memorizing it as Pyrrha rode Jaune. Beads of sweat rolled down her, their bodies fusing humidifying the room with their balmy air. Threaded red marks Pyrrha trailed down his back, the dam full readying to burst. His soft hairs on his pelvis tickled her swollen clit, grinding against with each pivot of her decent. Jaune's crowning head the ideal extent as his ridges would rub hardest on her most desired spot, Pyrrha quickening her bucking when she found that invigorating width.

Pyrrha felt it and with one last immersion onto his sex, she called out his name. Light dotted her vision, her walls contracting around him violently as the orgasm surged out of her. Every inch of him was loved and caressed by her crease. After the electrifying effects wore off, her body limped into his arms. Jaune's moans were conveying the same. He clutched her hips, ramming quick stabs and finishing himself off, a potent grunt beckoning his arrival. Pyrrha felt the waves of heat splashing into to her, the reservoir tip full from the pulsing member draining inside. The redhead fell with Jaune, his body hitting the backboard hard, but the euphoria running through him didn't feel it.

She slumped up next to him, her body returning to a normal state as the chemicals subsided. Lazy pecks grazed his face, her tongue slipping in and out of his mouth, lavishing his. Her body rested on his, chests heaving, lungs thankful for the reprieve as they leisurely were readying themselves for more. Jaune was her saddle, he still inside her, Pyrrha welcoming their unending merging. He was still hard inside her. Not as much as prior, but still engorged enough to still feel him. It was an odd, comforting feeling that she wished didn't have to end.

"Could you get off me please?" The man politely asked, Pyrrha grunted her disapproval of moving from such a loving state, but removed him from her. Her juices drenched their laps, the slick, sticky ropes glistening in the soft light as she lifted from him. The redhead grabbed a fistful of sheet, dabbing herself down before Jaune rejoined her, condom free. "It gets weird leaving that thing too long afterward. It's like wearing your socks to bed."

"When you put it that way, I strangely understand." Pyrrha glanced down, his tool at half-mast. She wanted more. The redhead could go all night with the fire burning between them. She knew Jaune worked harder than her today, his face tired after the night's activities, but his spirit blazing high behind his eyes. "I don't think I need to give you much coaxing to have you continue. Anything in particular you want me to do?"

"You literally could do anything. Sitting here long enough would eventually work," Jaune chortled, Pyrrha joining him and adjusted her body for more of his eye to wander. She watched intently, seeing his eyes dart back-to the same features that had many a men stumble over when they were doing their double-take as they passed. With her desire burning, she didn't hesitate bringing his hand to where it wanted to be, stroking it to reassure he could grab as much as his palm could hold.

The man scooted over, lightly circling the pert peak, each titillating tweak revving her libido up again. His rugged hands left his teasing actions, his palm resting atop her right breast, his fingers palpating the region. She could feel his pulse in his digits, Jaune impressed at how fast her heart was beating. "This almost seemed dangerous with how fast this is pumping." He placed his other hand over his heart, "Correction, how fast ours are pumping."

She reached up to cup his face. "Only you can do this to me... Well, you and racing, but that's a moot point," she answered, both quietly admiring each other. Jaune's gaze went quiet, contemplative as he lowered his head dipping his mouth onto the pink areola. She mewled her affirmative moan, his lips claiming the other breast to give it the same attention. One hand moved to the other and rolled the puffed nipple around his knuckles, kneading the massive mounds. Jaune didn't leave her top untouched, his fingers sauntering over soft bit of flesh her breasts had to offer. He worshiped at the temple of Pyrrha, only wishing to please her with each flick and fondle.

Between her thighs, she felt Jaune growing, the second coming ever-near. Her body shuddered away, her back arching into his mouth inviting him to rouse her more, his tongue understanding and curling around the hardened bud. She traced her hands down his side, gliding down to meet his meat, Jaune's hot breath hitting into her as she grasped and stroked his full erection. A glib of her nether lips had her hands deluged in her fluid, hands retreating back to his penis and slicking the pole.

Jaune's virility thus far proven, Pyrrha letting her man be dominant after her term was set so satisfying by his participation. With little reluctance, an arm slid beneath her back, rolling her over and firmly fixing his shaft to her backside. Her oily solutions brushed against her taunt bum, Jaune delicately squeezing her cheeks as his lips trailed down. Pyrrha haunched forward on all fours, shifting her hips upwards her presented herself for his viewing pleasure, Jaune dipping his fingers in the well and licking them clean before he started.

Drips of her vitality leaked onto the sheets, his mild touches stimulating her channel like no other. He grabbed her hind, Pyrrha hearing the tearing of the wrapping from behind her as he applied another jimmy to his jimmy. With her already adapted to his mighty intrusion, he gave a deep thrust into her. Pyrrha gasped, her sheath nearly hitting the back of her as she was granted all of Jaune's length.

His ministrations were deep, the man burying himself into her, Pyrrha feeling the electricity expanding from her crotch to the rest of her body as his head was flittering through her ridges. Each trust would bring another wave of pleasure over her, each a little more intense than the last. He hunched over her, bringing her head to crane over her shoulders as he mercilessly lay loving, clumsy kisses on her lips. Their ebbed breathes were heaving into each other as they were losing control of themselves, Pyrrha finding hers was driving up faster. The sheets beneath her were knotted betwixt her hands, drool lingering from her kisses joining her secretions pooling on the other end of the bed.

She didn't know how loud she was, only knowing her voice was ringing back into her ears as he rocked himself again and again into her. Jaune pulled back on her hair, freeing her ponytail from her band and her long red locks flowing onto her back, dampening in the sweat that glazed her. Aware of that sweet bliss encroaching, her hips submitted to his control, reflexively beating into his thick member to hit that lustful spot. Growing impatient, her hand reached down to her inflamed button, mashing it as fast as she could, incoherent sounds straining her vocal chords.

A final push sent her over the edge, an electric bolt striking her brain, reducing her to a quivering disarray as the tremor hit her legs, quaking through the whole of her as her arrival ruptured her core. The waves of ecstasy crashed around her, the aftershocks resonating within, arms and legs giving out, Jaune catching her by her hips as he lowered her to the sheets. He peeled their perspiring bodies apart, positioning his body over her, clearing the sweat-soaked bangs from her face, laying pecks to her form and face as he sustained her pleasure as long as he could.

Her vision had the toughest time coming back, her mind fried with the chemicals a frenzy. Her fuzzy sight focused to the front of the room, the big, black dot the television. Her ears were potentially deafened by her last shriek, the only sound heard was her panting reverberating through her bones. Jaune slipped his penis out, her contents spilling onto the wet sheets. He dabbed her lower half and himself before joining with a couple pillows next to her. She nudged her face up to the headrest, Jaune hoisting her body to join him. He cupped her face, her hand caressing his as they gave a steady kiss to the other. After what had transpired, both still exuding the essence of sex, she felt a little tingle of naughtiness that rushed to her face, the good kind. The kind only lovers can share.

"That was a thing," Jaune said, Pyrrha giving a short and tired chuckle.

"Most certainly." The redhead scanned his body, her eyes peering down as his semi-hard self was still hitting her thigh. "You didn't finish. Anything I can do?"

"No. It's fine. I think we're done for tonight," an solemn smile spreading on his face. "Besides, on the happenstance that the night would end like this, I prepared extensively so I wouldn't be a disappointment in the last bastion of my life you haven't experienced."

Pyrrha smiled deep into the pillow, impressed by his consideration. However, she needed to reassure Jaune wouldn't have to take a proactive measure like that again. She maneuvered her arm around his body, pulling his ear to her lips. "Next time, I could teach you a sensate technique in skating that'll help you." She backed away, Jaune's face curious to answer. "It's called confidence. Your skills aren't some happy accident either."

Jaune smiled into her, his lips still curled as he gave a soft kiss before tucking himself into the crook of her neck. She cradled her hand into his blonde locks, suppressing a laugh as he passionately inhaled the scent, Pyrrha able to smell a pungent mixture of him and her. His last motion was a nibble on her neck, the redhead able to delay her slumber as her mind was racing from what had developed. "_I want this moment to last forever. I've already had two miracles and asking for another seven days in bed with him would border something divine. We are the miracles, though. Jaune put in his best foot as did I. All that needed to make this happen was the patient blow on the embers that were already set, our tinder ablaze, and I'll never let it go out._"


End file.
